


Whisked Away

by Nivianblanche



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Generator Rex, RWBY, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chains, Electrocution, F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Power hungry, Slaves, Violence, drugged, enslavement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivianblanche/pseuds/Nivianblanche
Summary: After the calamity has calmed- the Zora Prince settles into a normal princely life. Including finding and courting a beautiful Zora. However, things take a turn when he finds himself captured and in the process of being sold into slavery. What the poor prince is completely unaware of is that his prison is no longer in Hyrule. In fact, he's not even on the same planet. It will take a lot of work to get back home especially when he has to partner up with some less than trustworthy characters.Lots of drama, violence and OCs. There is relationship potential and the rating is subject to change in later chapters.





	1. Captured

It was the smell of smoke, thick heavy and noxious that first stirred the prince. His head pounded and racks of pain jolted through his extremities even with the slight movement of waking. Eyes snapped open as he tried to sit up- only to gag himself as the chain about his neck kept him tethered tight to the bars of the wagon- clamps around his hands chaining them together offered no help. The air was thick and humid to the point where moisture was beading on every surface. Which, oddly enough was the only saving grace in this predicament. Sidon blinked in confusion, looking towards the billowing smoke of the campfire. Even in what was clearly sundown, the air was hot and the flames weren’t helping. Eight figures sat around the flames, some stoking the fire, others adding some sort of vegetables to a bubbling pot- no doubt preparing a meal. He started to call out to them, demand an explanation but just as he opened his mouth to speak his eyes adjusted more and he could see beyond the smoke and the admitted tunnel vision to the other wagons. A line of them, at least eight, not counting his own. Each housing at least two or three other beings. Brows furrowed as he leaned away from the bars with as much slack as the chain about his neck would allow, which wasn’t much, and squinted into the darkness. 

In the wagon linked to his appeared to be a snarling, growling and clearly unhappy black Moblin with at least three bokoblins scurrying around its feet. Sidon silently took in the contents of the other wagons he could make out. Chuchu’s, keeses, and a lynel chained not unlike how the prince was were just a few other occupants of the wagon. The laughter and accent of the group about the fire were different almost grating on the ears- or it could have been the pure annoyance and sudden strike of panic shooting through the Zora Prince. 

Testing his strong legs the chains that bound his legs didn’t give but he didn’t want to alert his captors to his strength yet as he wracked his brain trying to recall the last he remembered.

“Excuse me,” He was talking before he could stop himself. “Excuse me” He repeated a little more strongly. Now that he was talking, he might as well do so with authority. “Can someone explain what is going on?”

At first he thought perhaps he was going to be flat out ignored, though one of the strangers did look over after what felt like far too long. A language was spoke- it sounded aggressive and sharp- but it didn’t appear to be directed to him. The being that was speaking- a man… well since he looked a little closer they were all men but... they were definitely strange looking if they were Hylians. The man was speaking over the flames his eyes looking past the other men in the ring. 

Sidon followed the other’s movements and eyes, straining to see who or what this little man was blathering at. Shifting a little again to take the pressure off of his hips and back, he tried to sit up a bit more. Though the cage didn’t seem to be near big enough for him to stretch and get relief- even if he had it all to himself. Growing impatient at now the aggressive nasally voices of at least two others talking to whoever over the flames Sidon rattled the shackles on his wrists. “I really think there has been some mistake.” He was trying to be reasonable and diplomatic. Clearly, they must not have known who he was. Though, considering the occupants of the other wagons- he wasn’t so certain that they were going to care. 

“Oh, there is no mistake.” Now, that voice was far less grating to the ears as his head turned more to the corner of the cage. It was a feminine tone- soft and… well… sultry for lack of a better word. One that also sounded frustratingly familiar though in his current state he couldn’t place it. Nor could, he place the female’s appearance when she finally appeared as the wind shifted to blow the smoke away from his current prison. She was fairly normal size for a Hylian- as far as he could tell. Gold hair, blue eyes. Typical as far as he was concerned but something in her eyes seemed off.

“I am Prince Sidon of the Zora. You will release me.” There was no need for pleasantries. This situation would not end up well for any party involved. Once his father caught wind of his disappearance and the guards were sent out, not including the other champions, then the whole thing would just end up badly.

The woman chuckle and leaned into the bars as her hands wrapped around them. “Oh, no I don’t think we can do that.” She said as her head cocked backwards motioning to the group around the fire pit. “I’ve already promised them all a very generous cut of the profits.”

“Profits?” Snapping out the word as he repeated it he carefully tested the chains again. “You have no idea what kind of trouble you are going to be bringing yourself.”

“But I do” The answer was so quick and chirped so cheerfully, one would have thought he complimented her dress rather than issued a warning. She continued before he could counter though and he watched her carefully. “You see, you and all of these other wonderful beasties are going to make me rich. I intend on selling each and every one of you to the highest bidder.” 

“You cannot auction off sentient beings like they are livestock!” Was this tiny woman serious? She couldn’t be!? How did she manage to capture him!? He couldn’t remember anything. 

“I can and I will.” She smiled and had the audacity to reach through the bars and poke his cheek with her tiny finger. Had he not been a prince, disgusted with the taste of blood, and had he been more inclined to quick wit, he’d have bit that finger completely off. But before he could have reacted, had he decided to, her hand was withdrawn. “If I were you’d I’d rest for the night. Long way to go in the morning.”

“My people will find me and you will regret this.”

“I doubt it.” Her laughter was rich and rang through the camp further upsetting the already thrashing beasts in the other cages. She looked back over to him and held her hands out to either side. “Look around you, Fishy-Boy. Do you even know where you are? Do you have any clue how long you’ve been out?” Her grin should have come off as cheerful, and it was, but terrifyingly so. That look on her face should not be paired with this situation and those words. She was ecstatic of having him, and the others, as captives. 

He jerked on the binds roughly managing to get enough leverage to throw his body to the side trying to overturn the wagon. 

“That won’t work. We’ve caught beasts bigger than you. And do you think that you are the only one of your people I have in my current collection? Oh no, you’re bunch go for high price.” Her tone turned sinister. “Especially, your females.” 

He froze. His jaw dropping slightly as flashes of memories started to come to him- at least the most recent of his memories. His people... the Zora children that had gone missing, the females and young guards everyone thought just took off and eloped and headed toward the ocean. Could they have fallen to this same disgraceful practice? Who was this woman and these people with her? HOW did they capture him? As if she could read his face, the stranger barked out another laugh before turning on her heels and heading back towards the outer portion of the camp- where unfortunately he was unaware that there were more of her people in excess of twenty that were at different levels guarding the perimeter. 

He started thrashing then as much as he could, bouncing from one side of bars to the next trying to throw his weight into it. Hours. It was hours of constant fighting resting and getting a second wind only to fight again. The longer he fought, the more panicked and frantic he became until he collapsed in the bindings against the bars bruised, bloody and exhausted. Trying to catch his breath, and his sanity, his eyes screwed closed. The heat behind his eyes seemed to only start throbbing more and the headache compounding as he tried to remember. 

He could recall doing his morning patrol. Neiha...He had been with Neiha last he recalled. His brows furrowed as he opened his eyes once more, the sun having set leaving the only light source as the campfire and the spots of the various torches the strangers carried about the perimeter. 

Every ache and laceration that covered his body seemed to go numb as his already chilled blood ran cold. He couldn't see Neiha... she'd been with him when.. well the last thing he remember. It was after his patrol. They had gone shell hunting down along the caves in Lake Hylia and then had a nice lunch in one of the caves. He was supposed to protect her, just as he was supposed to protect the others, and he failed them. 

He would see her again. He would. He would scoop the beautiful white Zora up in his arms and tell her how much she meant to him. They hadn't been courting long and it wasn't even anything remotely romantic when they first met. But in the months since the defeat of Calamity Ganon they'd grown increasingly close. 

And he **would** see her again.

Come morning what that horrid woman said was true. He didn't recognize where they were. Though that wasn't a big surprise. There was so much of his world that he'd never seen and there didn't appear to be a water source in sight... or smell for that matter. The trees were gnarly and twisted and the path that the wagons lumbered over was unkempt and rocky. 

The humidity in the air seem to dry the further they moved and the water in his skin was all but sucked from him. He could get a better look at the other wagons. It was terrifying the number of deadly beasts and beings that these strangers had shackled. The Gerudo that was bound at the arms but walking along behind one of the following wagons was a surprise. Her feet were shackled and her wrists appeared to be chained together but a large chain held her arms down making any other chains difficult to distinguish. 

It seems that she noted him for what he was too. Whether or not she knew who he wasn't he couldn't say for sure, but seeing a look in her eyes- just that tiny glance where their eyes locked- he knew he needed to get them out of this. All of them- beasts and all. 

His stomach knotted as he recognized the look that crossed the Gerudo's face. He didn't know her but he knew so much of the Gerudo's from what he'd heard. The desperation and fear that shown across her eyes and the bruises that littered her body were both that of a warrior but also a young one. She couldn't have been full grown. 

The cowards. They couldn't even capture a full grown Gerudo warrior. 

When his stomach knotted again and voiced a loud protest he realized that through the pain and exhaustion- he was hungry. He hadn't eaten in who knew how long. He had to have been out for quite some time for the scenery to have changed so drastically. 

A stale piece of bread- not near enough for any creature to call a meal, more like a crumb, was tossed in for him. At first his pride and stubbornness wouldn't let him take it. He wouldn't take any portion of what these bastards might call 'kindness' but as he was jostled on and could feel the aches of being left in the same cramped quarters and the beating drying heat of the sun, his common sense won out. He had to eat something. He had to maintain his strength. 

It was the moment they circled the wagons that the strangers cruelty became painfully obvious. The poor beings that were forced to walk along behind the wagons- those deemed weaker or less of a threat, perhaps were forced into the center. It wasn't immediately clear, but the forward guards had spotted 'something'. Whatever this something was it had the strangers clamoring. Weapons drawn and at the ready, Sidon tried to smell it out as he couldn't see it himself. His fin bent at an awkward and painful angle, trying to bend just right to get more information- a better grip on the situation. That was just seconds before a loud explosion rocked the wagons.

A rock shattered, fracturing off and sending shrapnel shooting off at the strangers and the other wagons. A very upset and angry forest octorock was scrambling through the trees, fleeing from the stranger's weapons. They were armed with bows and arrows, swords and... shock bolts. That must have been how they managed to take down the Prince, himself. Sidon watched in horror as the strangers took down the creature like a swarm of insects. 

These people looked so much like the Hylians but carried themselves somewhat differently. They definitely fought differently than any species he'd seen- except for perhaps the bokogoblins during a Blood Moon. 

"Take it down and salvage it if you can!" That familiar voice called out as the female was suddenly standing on top of one of the wagons- just outside of the reach of the fleeing octorock's range.  
Sidon glared his tail fin, shifting trying to break the chains again, his clawed hands wringing in an attempt to wrap the chains about his already raw and pus slicked wrists. Thinking, maybe...just maybe, he'd be able to dig his claws deep enough into the links of the chain that he'd be able to tear it apart- or at least separate some of the links. The strangers were occupied and distracted- perhaps he could really focus on get-

He was cut off as his body jolted suddenly, eyes snapping painfully wide as white flashes and heat danced violently in front of his vision. Muscles contorted and his sharp teeth ground together- the sensation of being electrocuted was not foreign to him. It didn't come in the form of a shock arrow though- rather a rod that seemed to emit electricity directly into the skin. 

The smell of sizzling flesh hit his nose as he tried to push himself back up several minutes later. He hadn't even realized that he'd lost consciousness until a wave of rocking nausea tore at the back of his throat. Pulling his head up from the small bit where it could lull, he found himself looking through the reinforced bars to the female- who he'd determined was the leader of the group.

If this were under different circumstances he might have thought her a beautiful human. Petite and lithe with dark lined eyes and a misleadingly striking smile. But all he saw at this point was a beast- far worse than the Lizalfos or the Moblins... at the time being she was ranking pretty high up on the list close to Ganon himself. 

She was talking- or at least her mouth was moving and she seemed to be gesturing though his ears were still ringing from the violent shock he'd received. His eyes traveled past her- easily looking over her through the bars noting that the last wagon was now sporting an octorock in a very.... tight space with several other smaller versions. Idly, and only for a second, he wondered if it was a parent and their hatchlings. That thought was quickly dashed as sound suddenly bombarded his hearing that wasn't the scream of his blood rushing. It was grating and painful at first but it was that voice again. Gold eyes dropped back down to meet hers and she was staring at him expectantly. 

Like she was waiting for him to answer. She didn't deserve an answer. Regardless of whatever it had been that she had said. Her arms crossed across her chest and her eyes rolled up then to the side with a heavy sigh. 

"I know you can understand me. You are not a stupid beast like some of the others." She snapped. "That's why you are all by yourself. Can't have you plotting your escape... and do you really thing that I would allow you to go unwatched?" She was leaning into the bars again, hands gripping it. The look in her eyes was predatorial. The mannerisms were... as well but a completely different tone of predatorial. She looked hungry and not for anything that food would sate. Not unlike how the mammals around the Domain would look when they were in wanting for a mate. 

His face soured at the very thought and he looked away from her- his lips curling downward in a disgusted sneer. His face and reaction amused her, it appeared, as she laughed and reached through the bars. Her gloved hand ran over his foot causing him to instantly try to jerk it away. 

"Do not touch me." It was a simple and stern sentence but it sounded so foreign to him. He almost didn't recognize his own voice from the dry air, the exhaustion and just the pure amount of stress he was under as a whole. His warning seemed to fall on deaf ears as she simply grinned and stroked down along his foot again around the cuff on his ankle making a point to dig her nail in the already tender, bloody flesh beneath the metal. 

"I think you need to get something through that thick head of yours, fish breath. You are going to make me filthy rich. I already have a buyer for you." That was it, he realized. Her voice lowered in lust but it wasn't a physical lust for him it was for the money she was going to make off of him. At least that was what he deduced. Either way the female was delusional and the moment he could free himself he was going to break her in half. 

That thought alone sent him to freeze as soon as it entered his head. He was a kind prince, he was a protector and he had been known to kill when it was necessary and to protect others. But he'd never had such a dark and homicidal thought that was that strong and that... preconceived. Any other time he'd have to take a life it was in the heat of battle and for the greater good. It was a survival instinct that took over. After all he'd been at war all those years. Fighting and killing some of the very beasts that were in the same predicament he was. 

"You will not sell me. That is a promise." 

"Aw, ever the gentleman. I've had you captured and tethered like the beast you are and still you don't raise your voice and speak with a level head. That's your problem." She laughed pulling her hands from the bars and looking around to address him as well as the others in the wagons. "That's all of your problems" Whether the beasts and beings could understand her, it wasn't clear but it didn't seem to matter either. "You need to all understand that you are mine. And while you are mine I will do what I want with you, when I want. And when you are all sold- your new owners will do with you what they want when they want.” Her piercing eyes and cruel smile turned back to Sidon. "Do you understand now? You are nothing" 

He wouldn't let it show on his face, he couldn't. He would not show her his fear. But she was right. As long as he was a captive in his cage he was nothing. He wasn't a royal, he wasn't a being- he was property and no more than livestock. A commodity like the fish sold down in the market. No. No he would get out. He had to. There was no other options. 

It wasn't long before the sun made its way down past the horizon and his skin was starting to split, his scales flaking and bleeding. Every few hours he'd get another bout of energy and would try again- trying different angles. Unfortunately, the best he managed to do was make something deep in his shoulder 'crack'. He winced and settled back looking around to re-plan his next course of action. When the sun was fully down and the strangers stopped to make camp- that's when he'd make his move. They'd have to let their guards down at some point during the night. 

As the night passed, it became clear that they had no intention of stopping and as the terrain changed under wagon-wheel and the speed picked up- it was also clear that they had a destination in mind.  
Sidon prayed that whoever the next target was they made it away from these horrid strangers. Or at least provided a good distraction so he could get out. All he had to do was get out and then he could teach these bastards. He would teach every one of them and get all of the creatures out of here. He'd get the little Gerudo back to her people he'd track down where they took all of his other people and then he'd bring them back too. 

But that was a thought that was short lived. A metallic screech echoed through the air rattling the bars on the cage and sending a chorus of pained screams and yowls from the captives. Sidon wished he could have covered his ears but the chains holding him would not allow that in the slightest. So bear it he did. When the teeth gratingly horrid noise came to a stop he blinked his eyes open and craned against the chains as best he could trying to find the source of the sound. 

It.... was massive. He honestly would have thought it a mountain if it weren't clearly so mechanical. It reminded him highly of Divine Beast Vah Ruta but much, much larger. His eyes widened as the underbelly opened up with bright blinding lights shining out into the darkness of night. He tried to push back into the wagon- once more throwing his weight from one side to the other side. It did him little good, just the same of all of his previous attempts. He stopped- his chest heaving, lungs and gills burning and watched as the wagons were uncoupled. One by one the wagons were pushed towards the large machine as a huge ramp landed on the ground causing it to trembling in response. 

Those beings that were walking were jerked and dragged- most of them fighting the entire way. Although, there were quite a few that had given up- resigning themselves to whatever fate lay in store for them. As his wagon was jolted forward- a chain attached to the front of it pulling it towards the gaping maw of the machine. Blinding light came from within and any royal protocol and restraint that he might have had left, not that there was much after the past weeks treatment, was gone as his self-preservation and need to survive threw into over drive. With beast like determination that, had he been on the outside looking in would have shamed him for showing such weakness and fear, he fought. Jubilation shot through him as he heard a very welcomed sound. The give of the enchanted wood where the chains were finally starting to splinter. 

He knew they had to be watching him. As the female, Diosa (as he’d learned her name was) had made it clear to him- they were always watching. He knew this and still the excitement threw him into his quick plan to escape getting far ahead of himself as he’d only managed to break one screw from the wood. 

Sidon might have expected another shock from the stun rod, or even the piercing pain of an electric bolt but he did not anticipate the sudden inability to breathe as some sort of gas was pumped into the bottom of his cage- straight against his gills. The colors started to swim in vibrant patterns as his limbs soon collapsed heavily to the floor of the wagon- ceasing all of his thrashing and fighting. The world seemed…fantastic. It was odd, he was being boarded into this who-knew what to be sold off to who-knew who for who-knew what again but all he wanted to do was laugh. 

His heavy body felt like he was floating even though his body felt impossibly heavy. It was just seconds before his eyelids finally fell and the world- as fantastic as it seemed at the moment- went black.


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sidon wakes up in a cell instead of a cage and a few key players are introduced.

Why was the world _so_ bright?! He couldn’t imagine why it would be so blindingly white within the Domain but as his consciousness started to come back to him, he remembered with sickening realization that he wasn’t in the Domain. Growling slightly as his head bounded and he fought to blink his eyes open- pain and nausea that had been at bay due to the adrenaline and now amplified by the effects of said adrenaline- washed over him in a sudden surge. Flopping to his side, his stomach nodded and wrenched as the bile and what was left undigested from the measly bit of stale bread made a horrid stench on the floor. 

Before he had time to realize that he was not chained nor bound, a touch came to his shoulder. His arm suddenly jerked back flinging the creature away from him in fear and panic. His gold eyes snapped over as his teeth bared- once again if he'd seen himself from the outside in he'd have been ashamed. Gold eyes, weak with fatigue and wild with adrenaline, settled on the silver haired creature he'd thrown against the wall. 

She was slumped down shaking her head and trying her best not to curse as she rubbed her head and then her shoulder. "Ow...” She muttered before green eyes shifted up to meet his. Several minutes passed with the two of them just staring at each other, the tiny being not moving and the Zoran Prince not intentionally moving- his body trembling due to the exhaustion and the screaming of his muscles from the tiny cramped space and non-use. 

It became clear from the look that mirrored on both species faces that they were afraid and were wary whether the other was... well for lack of better word- intelligent. Prince Sidon shifted carefully onto his back and moved to sit up- realizing for the first time that he was unchained. His gold eyes darted around the room he was in. Stones- solid stone. Not unlike the marble structures that made up the grandeur of the Domain. But these slabs were not beautiful or welcoming they were blank and cold. The room was big enough that he could actually stretch out- if his twisted muscles would allow it and the large door that seemed to be the only way in and the only way out was thick heavy metal just by the smell of it. With a jolt he looked back to the other causing the other to jump.

She was a slight thing- not much bigger than their Champion. But this creature was not Hylian... or any species he'd ever seen before. True he wasn't well traveled around their world but certainly he'd have heard of a creature such as this. Silver hair with pointed ears protruding from the top that were much akin to that of the Hylian pets. Those ears were furry with tuffs sprouting out from the tips but as he looked at her he could clearly see a second set of ears- much more Hylian like beneath the messy matted hair. Her eyes were a striking green with patterned spots not unlike his own for decoration that speckled beneath her eyes. 

Her clothes were strange as well nowhere near a style he'd seen though he wasn't well versed on the clothing styles of anything beyond the Zora if he were to be honest. Whatever this creature was, whoever she was, she didn't seem to pose a threat. She seemed to be locked in the cell just as he was and just as haggard looking as he. 

"I... apologize...” He started with a coughing hack as he leaned back against the wall stretching his long body out before rolling onto his stomach once more, careful to avoid touching the vomit, and pushing himself to his knees. He didn't know if he'd be able but he NEEDED to stretch himself out completely. Practically crawling up the cold wall, his claws did nothing to dig into the stone to help. He glanced back at her and repeated the first part of his apology before it dawned on him through the confused and near vacant look in the other's eyes that she could not understand him.

The female watched them warily but decided that her touching them in an attempt to see if they was alive or judge their temperature was a bad idea on her part. She blamed it on her own near starvation and exhaustion. When they spoke the words were completely foreign but it was clear that it was some form of language. Pushing herself from the wall, her legs crossed as she watched the impressive water beast stand up- well... struggle to stand.

Her head gave a shake when they look back signaling that she couldn't understand but she was willing to try to communicate with them. It seemed they were definitely more than willing to communicate with her. 

With the shake of the female's head Sidon took a deep and painful breath finally standing up and stretching his screaming back to the point that several loud cracks could be heard. He winced and his large hand went to his shoulder that he'd cracked not long before while in the wagon. Fantastic. He didn't know how injured he was, where the nearest water was or what in the name of Hylia was going on. 

"Kitra." He looked over to the minute creature with a blink as she spoke. His head tilted to the side and he slide back down the wall until he was sitting his long tail fin draping over his shoulder so it wouldn't be cramped up further. The female pointed to herself and repeated the word. Kitra... was that what her species was? It had to be. He blinked in realization and the other's eyes seemed to light up as she recognized his recognition. Pointing to himself he nodded a moment. 

"Zora." He pronounced it slow and steady trying to remove as much of his accent as possible in order to make it easier for her to pronounce. 

The female blinked and a tired smile tugged at her lips. "Zora." She repeated before giving a nod. Unknowingly, they completely misunderstood one another. Kitra wasn't her species, it was her name and now she thought the Prince of the Zora's name was Zora. 

Now it seemed they were at an impasse. Sidon didn't know how to communicate further with her. He should though. He was a royal after all. Foreign diplomacy should have been one of his best qualities. Would being imprisoned even qualify to be diplomatic though?

As he sat in thought he closed his eyes feeling the wave of nausea run through him again. He looked to the door and reached over pushing a hand against it. His attention was turned back when the female spoke in her foreign tongue. The Kitra was shaking her head. He hoped that it meant no, certainly if that was one thing their species had in common it could be that right? Glancing between her and the door he watched as she looked at it and her lips twisted to the side. In her eyes he could make out annoyance and frustration but it seemed to be pointed at the door and not him. That told him more than enough. She'd been trying to get out of this room as well. Perhaps they could both put their minds together, overcome their communication barrier and find a way to free themselves and then all of the other creatures that were trapped along with them. 

They could do this. 

His overwhelming optimism had been seen as a curse at times. Other times, while annoying to others, it was the one thing that he clung to, to keep his sanity. The hopeful and optimistic side of him was what gave him strength and got him through some of the worst part of the last century. Now, he needed to figure out how to work with her in order to get out the door, release all of the other beasts, get the others and themselves out of the machine, back onto the land and back to where they needed to be. 

Simple. 

His large hand pressed on the door again and started knocking simply trying to test the integrity. It didn't echo and it didn't give. It was solid. Pushing himself to his knees painfully his cracked and still bleeding hands moved along the door frame where there should have been hinges- thinking perhaps he could wrench them up and open. 

After all the other occupant of the cell was a tiny thing- perhaps they’d not judged his strength and he could take advantage of their ignorance. But there were no hinges to be found. The door must have been more like the gates to the divine beasts- working off of some sort of Sheikah technology perhaps, or a lever on the other side. 

“It’s no use. I’ve tried.” The female was speaking again and still her words were lost on him. He turned back and looked at her and his shoulders dropped and he gave a sigh. His forehead pressed against the cold stone and it was then, and only then, that he realized that all of his regalia, all of his royal adornments, were gone. His hand went to his neck and then to his side where his saber was normally a permanent fixture on his hip. He fell back against the wall and tried to contain himself but the look of absolute vulnerability couldn’t be hidden from the young prince’s features.

This was absolutely horrible.

***~~~***~~~***

The machine that they were boarded onto wasn’t a building or temple like the Zora thought it was. It was something far greater than he’d ever be able to wrap his mind around. The massive vessel was millions of miles beyond the place he called home. Twinkling like just the faintest of stars from his Domain. The ship was called the Furgth and was on a straight course to a constellation that was referred to as Huliup. That was where Diosa would make her fortune. She had every intention of selling off the little inconsequential beasts to different vendors- some would keep them as pets or as exotic trophies, some would make them beasts of burden and others would simply cook them up as rare exotic delicacies. She didn’t care what they were buying them for as long as she made her credits.  
The more interesting creatures though? Like the Zora Prince for example, oh she had a collector that she worked closely with that would pay a good price for them. Diosa walked along the hall where the different containment cells were as she debriefed her second in command. Apparently, he’d had a good haul of his own capturing a Libelic research ship and all of their specimens, a powerful curious being from one of the far outlying planets of the Jirrt galaxy that was able to manipulate water and even beings that were water based life forms- meaning they had water in their blood. He’d also managed to bring in a couple of Verbo and several other various beings of interest that she was excited to see.

“Good job, Oi.” She said with a nod as she walked along beside him coming to a stop at one of the cells. She pressed her hand to the glass screen next to the door bringing up the information. “Ah, the Libelic is in this one? I had one of the scout ships add in a creature called Gerudo in this cell as well...“ She moved to wave her hand to the side causing the heavy metal door to become transparent allowing the two traders to see in. 

Sure enough, there were two beings sitting in the cells on opposite walls in opposite corners. They both seemed weak and far worse for the wear. Which was fantastic for the traders. While it would bring better money when they were up to their best, their best could potentially ruin the entire operation. Everyone knew that an enraged beast needed to be kept sedated and what better sedation than exhaustion, dehydration and starvation? A female Libelic… in truth she’d expected a male. The males were far more prized than the females and could garner more money as a trinket or concubine than a fighter. But, it would be interesting to add a Libelic to her customer’s growing menagerie. With a nod and a hum to herself she continued on allowing the door to return to its opaque form. As soon as the door was solid again- and thus sound proof, the Libelic lifted her head from where she sat and she looked over to the other. She was a tall creature- easily standing just under seven foot- not counting the dark boney horns that curled up and back towards the back of her head. With those included it put her just at the same height of the dark skinned male creature sitting opposite her. Her glowing blue eyes glanced at the door before she looked back to him. 

“We can help each other.” She repeated in a language that was still new on her tongue. One of the few Libelic talents was the ability to pick up almost any spoken language upon hearing just a few words. Naturally, some words still became mixed up and lost in translation. But she knew she had spoken the right words and that he could understand her- if only by the flick of recognition that passed across his cold amber colored eyes. “My name is Dania…” She said trying to make a connection. She’d heard him speak when she first was brought in- demands to be released. Curses and threats. She knew his language and she knew he could understand her. “And we can get out of here… but we will have to work together.” 

The other- the Gerudo- snorted, his dense arms folded across his chest, his legs crossed and folded as he closed his eyes back. Judging by the robes that flowed over his form- though ratted and torn from mistreatment- he had to have been some kind of big deal back on his planet. But they weren’t on his planet anymore. And his little attitude wasn’t going to help him any. 

Dania sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. “Or don’t. That works too. But I’ll tell you right now, if you want to survive this… if you want to maintain your sanity if you have any, then you will have to work with someone to escape.” She was just talking now to fill the silence. She hated the silence. It made her nervous and it made her worry. This was not her first run through the slave trade, hopefully it would be her last. But what she feared the most was for her dear friend. 

She hadn’t seen Kitra in the week since her ship was thrown into the dark pull. Kitra was a survivor. Dania knew that. After all, Kitra came directly from a warring planet. One the both of them had escaped together not but a Remnant-year ago. The Libelic’s serpentine like tail flicked this way and that as the spade at the end of it felt along the floor of the cell looking for a weak point. Any kind of weak point.

***~~~***~~~***

Three cells down another being was pacing the floor having bounced back relatively quickly from the harsh treatment they’d received. Though this creature was very concerned. He’d not known what had happened thinking he’d been captured by a certain government agency. Black hair streaked with white stripes fell down around his shoulders- a deep golden collar far larger than it should have been adorning his neck with piping angled out and connected to something that was hidden beneath his clothes. A metallic arm hung beside him, the metal screeching as his fingers- or what could be called fingers- scraped together in deep thought.

His name was Van Kleiss and his species was as of now on the ship classified as unknown. He couldn’t understand the language of those creatures that had captured him- nor could he feel any semblance of nanites. Tiny microscopic machines that could turn normal humans into EVOs; bloodthirsty monsters or even bloodthirsty sentient monsters- such as himself. And he fed off of them. He could control them in others. But he could not feel nanites anywhere around and that was bad for him. He was far older than his physical body should have been and that was a result of the nanites not only keeping him young and alive but keeping him in this expansive massive power. 

The proper man held himself like a diplomat because in all essences he was one. He was well read, well-educated and was growing increasingly frustrated in the fact that he knew nothing of what was going on. He couldn’t identify the materials used in the cell that held him, he couldn’t understand or even place the creatures that had captured him- having thought they were EVO at first. But their language escaped him, their purpose escaped him.

Even the creatures that sat, weak and at their wits end, staring with disinterested eyes at him as he paced, confused him. They spoke no language he could identify as human and they didn’t even seem to understand each other. As much as his mind hated to go to it the entire situation- considering the half horse half woman that was very reminiscent of mythological centaurs sharing a cell with him- all of it seemed very alien. The centaur he spoke of wasn’t a normal skin tone as he’d have expected from the long lost texts, but instead her skin was an opalescent green that if he turned a certain way seemed to bleed to blue and white at the same time. Long coarse hair- looking more like fur than actual hair was pulled back in a tie and was positioned high on her head and hung in thick rivulets down the middle of her very toned and muscular back. 

Said centaur was watching the aggressive male. She was tired and very near death but she wasn’t so far gone that she wasn’t wary or attentive. He was agitated be seemed far healthier than any of the other beings she’d seen on the ship. She, unlike him, knew what she was going on. 

Knew where they were headed. 

Her name was Elantra and she was, yet another, royal that had been fooled into a close proximity of the traders. She should have known better. There was no reason that she shouldn't have seen the tactics, been aware of what was going on. After all, she was a trader herself. She'd captured more than her fair share of slaves for the auctions. Her thick braided tail thumped as she shifted and stretched her long hooved front legs out. 

Judging by the way they were treated and the way she and her companions were split up, they weren't necessarily headed towards the normal slave auction houses. If the ship she was on was the one she thought they were on- then they were headed somewhere far worse. Perhaps, that was a matter of opinion but she'd much rather have been sold off as a pleasure slave, a beast of burden or even a house slave. Not as a stchivic. She was a skilled fighter, yes. She was very strong. But she was nowhere near skilled or strong enough to go up against all manner of creatures from across the multiverses. 

What would have translated to several days on his planet, but felt like only a few minutes, passed before there was any headway. At least, that was what Sidon would call it. Sidon opened his eyes as he heard footsteps and looked over to the Kitra creature and then to the door. 

Kitra had heard it as well and her brows furrowed as she looked up and wished she had her weapons. Her tonfa or something. Anything would have been nice but literally all she'd been left with were her clothes. They'd even taken her shoes- the bastards. 

The Zora watched the door his knuckles cracking as he flexed his hands. If they opened the door he'd use what little energy he could to barrel through their captors. At least get the doorway clear and free. That was his plan. Was it a good plan? No, not really but it was the only one he could think of. He was still weak but he'd do the best he could. 

Or he would have… had the door not gone clear instead of opening. He blinked out and snarled at Diosa as he saw her and whatever the male thing was that was with her. His hands balled into fists and he suddenly hit the door. 

"Release me." He demanded- his princely tone, while still holding that aristocratic lilt, was venomous. The other being might not have knew what the words were, but she knew exactly what was said and she concurred completely. 

Diosa- on the other hand- she understood the words and his meaning. A cruel smile curled at the edge of her ebony lips and she tilted her head to the side looking up at the massive prince. 

"Is that what you want?" She smiled and looked at a bracer on her arm bringing up something he couldn't make out. When the woman on the other side of the door answered the giant fish man in the same language, it really threw Kitra off. Her brows furrowed and she looked between the two. 

Diosa's sudden change in tone confused Sidon and he blinked, his shoulders relaxing suddenly. His face softened as the confusion took over quickly, his gold eyes blinking again. "Well, yes, actually. I want that very much." The Zora answered, waiting for Diosa to oblige as she seemed almost willing to talk and release him. Hope bubbled in his chest as a nod was given. She smiled and he drew in a painful breath through his mouth and his gills as an innocent and somewhat naïve grin parted his lips exposing the pointed rows of teeth. 

Though that hope and excitement suddenly turned to indigestion as it soured in the pit of his stomach, his smile dropping completely as instead of the door lifting a dense pink fog started to spill into the room through previously closed vents in the ceiling. 

Oh no, he remembered what happened last time. He immediately took a breath before the gas got to him and closed his gills, going so far as to clamp his large hands over his side trying to seal them off better. 

Gold eyes snapped from one wall to the other before he spotted where the gas was pouring in through two vents. Aside from the door where Diosa's grin could be seen through the thickening pink fog, those vents were the only way out of the room. He couldn't reach the ceiling though- as tall as he was. Without thinking too much about it his eyes snapped over to the Kitra and reached out to her quickly with one hand the other pointing up to the vent- of course he was clamping his gills shut as tightly as he could. 

Kitra's shirt was drawn up over her nose with a hand clamped over it. Seeing his motions she gave a nod and vaulted up with the help of his arm, her leg landing on his forearm as he helped push her to stand on his shoulders. Her fingers wrapped around the vent as she tried to wrench it loose as quickly as she could. 

Naturally, the vent didn't budge in the slightest which was probably why Diosa and her second in command didn't immediately open the door and try to stop them. Just sat and watched.  
Sidon had a moment to catch a glimpse of other creatures being rolled past his door on carts before the burning of his lungs and gills became too great. The small female on his shoulders went limp- which was understandable. She was much smaller so it would have been much harder for her to hold her breath as long as he and less of the toxin would be necessary. At least that was how he rationalized it. 

Catching the Kitra before she hit the floor he settled her down as he knelt down. The entirety of his vision was blanketed in pink and he could no longer see the door. He could only see the small slumped female leaning against his legs. But even as he looked at her the details became fuzzy and every line seemed to be growing hairs. There was spots and then flickers before he collapsed forward and hit the ground. 

To say that he was getting really tired of that was an absolute understatement. How dirty and underhanded did these monsters have to be in order fight so unfairly? How long would he be out for this time?

His eyes snapped open and looked around as he immediately tried to jolt up but that didn't happen. Once more he was bound and he found himself enraged at the sudden lack of freedom- the same binding restriction was insufferable and just kept adding to how much pain they'd feel when they fell. 

Because they **would** fall. 

He looked around the enormous cavern space and could see just on the outskirts of what seemed to be an arena, perhaps? He wasn't quite sure, especially since he could see others- including the slight Kitra from before, all bound to boards just as he was. There were beings watching them too- all manner of creatures that he couldn't make out what they were. 

His wrists tested the binds over his arms but they were glowing with bright red magic. ... No they weren't just glowing they were completely made up of magic- much like the lasers of the guardian's that he'd heard of from his dear friend Link. His still dry and cracking skin burned at the feeling of the binds and his nose filled with the mixed scent of blood. Some his own but the rest was a mixture... probably belonging to the other creatures that were bound to the boards. 

A hard look set across his face as he started taking stock of the creatures that were spread out around the outer edges of the arena. One thing, he was extremely good at was visual recognition. It was clear that there were several species that were missing and he wasn't quite certain where they were or even how long they'd been out.

He did, however, see the small Kitra on the opposite side of the arena. There was almost a... intentional void in the center of the giant ring. A loud voice had started booming overhead and it seemed to get the spectators riled up into a tizzy. What they were all excited about he hadn't a clue- that is until the ground itself seemed to open up. As two large creatures were delivered into the center of the ring up on pedestals. 

What he'd considered briefly before dismissing it as ridiculous, was that perhaps this arena was a fighting arena. 

It seemed like a silly notion at first, but now- it was all too real. The two creatures… he didn’t even know how to describe them. They were easily twice his size and clearly of the same species. They had a build like a Moblin but lacked the snout- instead of having anything that might have been construed as a snout or snoot, they had open jaws with rows of teeth not unlike his own. Even from the distance he was from them he could tell that their eyes were almost impossibly bugged out- the thin eyelids almost straining to contain them. 

An echoing ring rang out through the arena causing Sidon to wince and grind his teeth at the shrill of it. Even once the ring had ceased it still echoed through his head. The ring seemingly triggered something in the creatures, sending them lunging towards each other in a vicious and wild display as they tore into one another. 

His gold eyes were wide and his jaw was slightly slacked as he watched. The fight went on far longer than he’d have thought- blood thrown everywhere. He didn’t know how much blood either creature lost as there was obvious limbs broken, teeth marks and gashes, even chunks of flesh torn from the other. 

It wasn’t until one of the creature’s fell- clearly unconscious- that the standing creature was pulled back away from the other. Sidon’s mouth was dry and not just because he was dehydrated. His eyes tore up as a voice spoke out from a special box up in the upper portion of the arena. He couldn’t understand a word that the being said though he motioned to the beings that were back boarded around the perimeter of the arena. 

Sidon’s gaze focused in on Diosa as she stood up and grinned. When the male speaking turned and shook Diosa’s hand with a flourish- rage shot though Sidon as he finally understood what happened. 

_This was the man that he and all of these others were sold to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! I hope it didn't feel too rushed. I have some devilish things planned for this story with 50% of it plotted out already. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon-centric chapter as it revolves around him getting used to his new 'home' and meeting his new flatmate.

Hours had past and he’d collapsed from exhaustion. Sidon, the Prince of the Zora, lifted his head as he panted looking around the place he’d been dumped out. If he’d not seen it from the outside on the backboard, he might have thought he’d been released into the exotic wilds of who knew where. He knew better though. He’d seen it. He’d seen the others. Whatever he was in, wherever he was, there were many others. All kept in enclosed ‘environments’, that judging by the high humidity warm air and cold water that surrounded the outside perimeter of the enclosure he was in- seemed to be geared towards specific species. He could remember seeing more of a village setting in one of the large glass windows, a desert in another and a full aquarium in yet another. In his mental state at the time, he was too busy trying to think of a way out of the predicament to notice if there had actually been other species in the enclosures- except for the aquarium. He could remember briefly seeing flashes of color shoot by when he’d glanced over towards it. 

Panting again, he snorted at the entire situation and pushed himself back into a sitting position resting against one of the trees. He’d found two walls but not the other two and he hadn’t dove to the bottle of the pond that was around the walls. As massive of a Zora as he was, though he was nothing near as big as his father, he felt dwarfed by the expanse of this… cage. The thought alone sent the normally level headed prince into a coiling rage as he pushed himself up again and hit the tree. He knew it didn’t do any good and it wouldn’t do anything but make his hand hurt later but for the immediate satisfaction he did it again out of frustration. 

Unfortunately, his little show of temper managed to dislodge a heavy fruit from the top of the tree sending it down and cracking him on the crown of the head. That, needless to say, did not help his mood at all. Rubbing the dorsal fin, he huffed and snatched up the fruit and glared at it in his hand. 

“Hey...” It was a quiet voice but a voice nonetheless. He dropped the fruit and turned immediately on guard and in an attack ready position, his knees bent and poised to lunge. The movement itself caused the intruder to take several steps back. Sidon’s gold eyes looked over the other being and he growled before straightening to stalk towards the shorter being. Blue eyes shot wide, and the horned female suddenly found herself stumbling backwards waving her hands up near her shoulders. 

“Who are you? Where am I? I demand you let me go!?” His demands were regal and authoritative though he knew that, judging by the other creatures he’d seen so far, his words were probably wasted. When the female suddenly shifted to kneel down, dropping her head, her hands up near where horns curved back towards the back of her skull- he paused. That was a submissive and surrendering stance and that most likely meant that she was not his ‘owner’. 

“Please calm down..” The quiet voice was muttered but… he frowned. His eyes narrowed and he stepped back as he understood every word she’d said. In fact, she was speaking Zoran. He had started to calm down until the realization that she spoke his language dawned on him and he became aggressive again- this time reaching out towards her wrist with the intention of grabbing it and pulling her to her feet. He was going to demand answers. He was going to make her release him. 

His scaled hand was just a few inches from her wrists when his better judgement finally kicked in. What was he doing? He was a prince, a royal! He’d been raised to be diplomatic and being kidnapped didn’t offset that. Well, in his mind it didn’t but no one would blame him if they’d seen him. But thinking of his people, his friends, Bazz, Neiha… his father or Muzu seeing him behave like this was enough to stall his hand and send his gold eyes over this strange female. 

It was then in his scrutiny that he saw the condition she appeared to be in. In truth now that he was looking, she looked no better than he did. Though he was taking a giant assumption that she didn't always look like that. The way her hands were trembling and the bruises and welts that surrounded them... it didn't seem much different from the Hylians.. only different in color. Stepping back he frowned looking over the strange creature. Horns, not unlike a ram, curved back over her head jutting up from a mass of short tangled black hair. Most of her skin was dark in color- like the Gerudo's he'd heard of from the Champion Link- but where her arms bent at the elbows her skin seemed to turn ... well he assumed white normally but were at that moment covered in filth. 

Shakily, he raised his hands in innocence. " I am terribly sorry I did not mean to frighten you...." She had given him quite the scare as well but still he wasn't certain if this person was a friend or a foe. "But I do need to know who you are, where I am and what is going on if you can tell me that..." He spoke in Zoran, a little quicker than he probably should have but she'd spoken to him in his language. It was a terrifying relief.

A relief because now he might get some answers, but terrifying as to what the answers might hold- including how she came to speak his language. 

He stepped back a bit assuming his size had her still rather intimidated but he didn’t drop his guard in the slightest. Apparently, the space given was enough for her to lower her hands and carefully look back up at him. 

Her eyes quickly glanced over him before she slowly moved to stand, her hands slowly pumping the air in a motion that he had used time and time again as a sign for the other to calm. 

“I am not who captured you..” She said quietly. “I do not work with them or for them,” She amended quickly earning a little nod from Sidon that he understood. He looked over her again and the evidence was there- her skin, the filth that covered her and the tattered clothes she wore. 

“You were captured as well?” It was posed as a question but he was fairly certain it was fact. If it wasn’t she was a skilled actress, better than any he’d seen before anyway. A nod from her as she stood indicated that he was correct. Her standing made him curious as he couldn’t help but note that she was taller than most Hylians but would fit in height wise with the Gerudo or Rito. But this creature was neither of these. His eyes dropped to her hooves, blue shiny and cloven and then to the tail that hung limply behind her. That was interesting. She almost appeared to be a hybrid creature, like a lynel, but perhaps a Gerudo and a Ram cross… but the tail was something else. It seemed to be scaled, reptilian almost… though not heavy and thick like the Lizalfos. 

He snapped his finger as it dawned on him and he turned his attention back to her. “You are a hybrid. One of your parents was a Lizalfos.” He stated matter of factly with a nod earning a strange look from her.

Her brows furrowed and she slowly shook her head. “No… No, you are mistaken. I’m.. not sure I know what a Lizalfos is…” Well, that was confusing and concerning. He waved his hand dismissing it as he had to get back to the problem at hand. 

“That’s inconsequential at the moment.. Can you tell me what is going on? Or where we are?” 

Her shoulders sagged and she gave a nod before rubbing the back of her neck. “I can.” Her head shook slightly then. 

“Though not here. Not out in the open.” That confused him. Not out in the open? They were in an enclosure? Surely, she was aware of this?! Before he could protest she motioned for him to follow her. Briefly he thought twice of it, but the optimist side of him bounded at the idea that this might be an ally, and an ally with a way out!

The trees and the plants that filled the enclosure became denser as she walked but it seemed that he didn’t have to duck or weave near as much as he did in some places of Hyrule. She stopped when she came to an outcrop of rock that made a faux waterfall. His heart leapt at the sight of the massive artificially created waterfall. That could be his way out! He was the strongest and fastest swimmer of the Zora people, because of course he was. He was their prince after all!

The female disappeared behind the waterfall into an alcove and the moment he followed her, feeling the cool mist dust his skin he relaxed a bit more. She moved over to the wall and slid down with her back against it. 

He knelt down not far from her but outside of reach, just in case. His senses were alive and he was scenting everything he could. It was as if a new found excitement bubbled in his chest with the prospect of escape. Pushing her hair back she looked to him. 

“You are on Reemath. Slaver’s captured you and you were sold to a collector.” She started but he gave a quick nod. He already knew this. 

“Where is Reemath? How do I get back to Hyrule?” Sidon pressed before shifting to sit completely on the damp stone behind the roar of the artificial waterfall. The female’s brows furrowed, her blue eyes shifting over him in concern. 

“I.. I don’t know. That’s the thing… no one knows where Reemath is. I’m not sure where Hyrule is.” Sidon’s hope was squashed but only lightly. He shifted a little closer crossing his legs as he held his knees. 

“No matter. Will you help me to escape? I’m sure if we work together we can get out of here in no time!” A smile was flashed as his confidence bounded though he realized that the sharp teeth might have been the cause for her eyes going wide. He smiled sheepishly, not quite as toothy, and gave a nod of his head. “My name is Sidon. I’m Prince of the Zora. May I have your name? And will you help me?”   
The other tilted her head but gave a nod and then smiled back to him exposing sharp elongated canine teeth- though just as his held no danger neither did her smile. “My name is Dania. We’ll get out of here. I can promise that.” She paused and then her smile dropped as she looked up to the ceiling. “It will take some time though. There is a lot of things to take into consideration."

Sidon gave a nod and fell into silence. He mentally considered his situation and frowned at it. This being didn’t know where Hyrule was, and probably didn’t know where the Zora’s Domain was. It would be logical that she wouldn’t. But what frightened him was that she seemed a little more knowledgeable than he was on what was going on but still had no idea where they were. His mind was twisting and twirling. Ganon had been defeated had it not? Was this not related to the Calamity? 

No, no of course it wasn’t. That was fixed by the Champion Link and the Princess. Besides, this? This mess was something of an entirely different nature. This didn’t seem to just revolve around life and death, light and dark. No This seemed to fill in a lot of the grey areas- far more dark than light it seemed but nonetheless. 

“...You are hungry?” The silence was broken when the other spoke. He’d been trying to piece things together- determining that she was a member of a very cryptic and long thought extinct species of subterranean heat mongers that lived deep in the bowels of the world. It made sense after all, considering there was no one alive that had ever seen one and they were just legends and night tales that the elders passed down from their grandparents who’d gotten it from theirs. Sidon looked over to her and he frowned. 

“Famished… I haven’t eaten in quite a long time.” He answered before his hand went to his stomach. “Do you have food?” He asked carefully glancing around the alcove. Dania shifted and moved to stand- obviously stiff as she unfolded her long legs. 

“You are… aquatic.. so you swim yes?” 

“Well, yes, quite well actually..” 

“Good… because the pond is stocked with fish...I don’t know if they intend to feed us or what.” Dania replied as she shifted to tug her torn over-shirt off since it would just get in the way. Sidon glanced to the waterfall and then to the water and back to her again. 

“You’re kind can swim?” He sounded gleefully amused despite their damning situation. Dania looked back at him with a glance that crossed between amusement and confusion. 

“Of course we can.” Dania looked to him and nodded. “Not so well right now considering I’m starving and beat to hell but I can still hunt” He was amused by that and the slight harsh phrasing took him aback. Though she wasn’t wrong. He was quite honestly ‘beat to hell’ as well as she put it. He looked to the waterfall and then back to her. 

“The tank is pretty deep I think. But.. “ She pointed just outside the waterfall where another cave was. “Let’s meet back up over there. I have a fire ready to start.” Sidon nodded in acknowledgement before he watched her dive into the water. He quickly was behind her in the water and curiously watched her. Hylians couldn’t swim. Rito could swim in small bursts but not well, and Gorons.. well they sank. He was curious to see how this creature could swim. If in fact she was one of the ancient races this would be a very interesting experience given that she had no fins or gills even. 

He was surprised and blinked in the clear water. It was clean and it was pleasantly warm and he could see that it was stocked well with small fish in the distance. Turning his gold eyes back to look for the other he saw her floating in the water watching him as well. Swimming over to where she was he tilted his head. 

“Are you well?” He asked speaking beneath the water the bubbles trialing up from his gills and past his lips as the water settled in and he acclimated. It was nice to be in the water again and he could almost feel it healing him.

Her hair floated around her horns and she smiled giving a nod. She couldn’t speak beneath the water but that made sense to him. He gave a nod and watched her, when she did swim away from the waterfall his eyes narrowed slightly. She’d said she wasn’t part lizalfos but she certainly swam just like one. Head forward, arms at her side, legs together and body moving in curving pattern. He swam off after her. 

The scent of fish came to him and his primal instincts kicked in and he started away from her trail after the fish and on the hunt. The first two that he caught were easily devoured whole and raw. The scent of blood was delicious and the fish tasted exquisite It was almost as if he was starving! 

His own mental joke made him chuckle as he chased down and caught another fish.The smell of blood permeated through the tank and he was very careful and very aware that he needed to keep from going into a frenzy. In his state, it was hard not to revert completely but he was still aware that there was someone else in the water and he would need her help to escape. 

Thinking of which, his head turned and he looked about the water for her before he spotted the serpentine movements in silhouette form heading back towards the island for lack of better word. Grabbing several more fish on his way back he exploded up out of the water feeling reinvigorated though he was still worse for the wear. Landing with a heavy thud and the water dripping off of him he gave a smile looking around for her. He’d beat her there and he was very surprised at that. The cave that she’d pointed out was interesting. It was large and there was a fire pit in the center. There were several … makeshift beds of some sort around the edge of the cave. There were at least four. Did that mean that there were two other creatures that he hadn’t met yet? Or did that mean perhaps three others if they expected him to sleep in the water? 

Not that he intended to sleep but he was trying to figure out what the intentions behind the place they were in. He crossed over to where the fire pit was and set out the fish that he’d caught with him. Looking up as he caught a scent- it was amazing what he could smell at this point. The water refreshed his senses wonderfully. His brows furrowed as he tried to place the scent. It was smokey, molten- everything that made him think of higher temperatures. His head canted- exotic spicy scent like chicory and coffee. 

The source of the scent was surprising to him as the female, Dania, came into the cave with several fish hanging from her belt. He grinned brightly at the sight of the fish before his eyes shifted and noted that her clothes were wet and clinging to her. He immediately turned around to give the female some privacy, knowing that while Zora didn’t wear clothes to protect their vulnerable bits, the Hylian’s did. He’d not seen female Hylian’s naked and had only seen the Champion Link nude a couple of times when he was healing or bathing in the hot springs- but from what he saw of Dania she was built like a Hylian. 

Dania moved in and when he turned around she flushed realizing that … well she was not dressed modestly or rather, had she not been soaking wet it would have been modest. Well for a nude aquatic, he at least had manners. Then it came back to her and she chuckled to herself. A royal of course he had manners. Though manners and royalty and modesty and nudity- they were all pretty philosophical point of views that varied greatly. 

The fire was lit easily with the flint and charge that had been left in the enclosure for them. “Give me a bit and you can turn around.”

Sidon gave a nod as he faced the wall. “Did you fair well in your hunt?” He questioned. He’d seen several fish in her hand but he was preoccupied with looking back over his gills and fins and scales to see if there was anything that would need to be sutured to think on the exact number. He hadn’t looked that hard either way. Her voice came to him telling him she’d caught ten. That would be a fantastic meal. He was glad that he had put away a few raw ones or he didn’t think it would be enough for both of them. That sparked something in his mind as he tilted his head slightly to the side but not enough to see her in his peripheral vision just enough to properly direct his question to her. 

“Oh, my friend, are their others in this enclosure? “ He asked as his large hand motioned to the beds in the cave. “I haven’t come across any others.“

He could tell by the shuffling and the wet sounds that it she was shedding the wet clothes. And the sizzle and smells told him that she’d placed the food on the fire. 

“I haven’t seen anyone else… you are the first one I’ve seen so far. And you looked as frustrated and as scared as I was..”

A grunt was given as he nodded. “I will scout the perimeter and look for others as well as a way out.” He crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment before her voice broke the silence. She was telling him he could turn around. 

He did so and moved over to sit by the fire. He briefly regarded her and chuckled as he noted that she’d covered herself in one of the sheets from one of the beds. She leaned back and crossed her legs looking over at him. 

“I can help you look for others. I was in the trees earlier when they brought you in.” A sigh was given and Sidon almost echoed it. 

“Where is your kind?” He asked her wondering if there were more of her taken.”I had seen so many different species,some I’ve seen and others I didn’t but I don’t recall seeing another of yours.”

“You won’t. My people tend to stay where they’re supposed to. Me? Not so much. I wander.” She sighed poking the fire with a claw idly. He shook his head and then blinked. This female literally had her hand in the flames stoking the fire with her claw. Bubbling in excitement that cemented that she was in fact one of the ancient races. He grinned, despite the situation and nodded. 

“I understand.” Though his smile dropped. “So you are alone?” That made his soul hurt. No creature should be without their brethren. He’d loved his people and his people loved him. He even loved the Hylians even if they weren’t all too certain about the Zora’s. 

Her blue eyes looked up over the fire and she drew her knees up to her chest as her serpentine like tail seemed to wrap around herself in what he only could assume was a form of comfort. It was then that he noticed that the end of her tail seemed to be almost fin like. Like the spade leaves on the lilly pads back in the Domain. 

“No…” Her answer was quiet and her brows furrowed but her eyes didn’t drop away from him. “I was captured with my friend. My best friend. I don’t know where she is and…” Dania stopped and took a breath her eyes closing as she steeled herself. 

“It is alright, my friend. We will find her!” He said firmly optimistic. “Does she look like you? She should be easy to find- not many creatures have-” His hand motioned to his crest looking for the word.   
“Horns like yours.” 

That brought a slight smile to her. “I know we will find her. I have to.” She relaxed slightly and sat up before reaching over to take the fish off of the fire. “Here, have your fill. “ Dividing the fish up, she wanted to be sure that he got some it seemed before she continued. “And no, she does not look like me. “ Dania paused in thought and held her hand up. “She’s about… chest height to me. Silver hair, fluffy ears. Skin a little lighter than mine.” Dania nodded and looked back as her sharp teeth sunk into the fish. 

Sidon tried to be as regal as he could but watching the other devour her fish unceremoniously let him know that appearances didn’t matter at the moment. That suited him fine as he made short work of the roasted fish. These were not like fish he’d ever seen before but they tasted exquisite. He paused and blinked over to her. Wait… fluffy ears? Silver hair? Tiny?

“Green eyes?” He asked and brought one of his hands up and wiggled his fingers towards his face beneath his eyes. “Spots?” 

The reaction to his addition made him certain that he’d guessed right as her back sat up a little straighter and her eyes glittered with sudden hope. A wild nod was given and he chuckled before letting out an ecstatic boisterous laugh. 

“Fantastic! I saw her when I was put in the rooms!” 

“She’s okay?!” Dania asked almost crying out in relief. Well she was alright at the point in time when Sidon saw her and he didn’t know how much time had passed since then. He gave a nod and explained as such to the other as Dania seemed to relax. 

“Wait, she could speak Zoran… I couldn’t understand the language she was speaking and it didn’t seem like she could understand me.” He said in confusion as he took up another fish making short work of it noting that she had started pulling out the longer firmer bones from them though she did seem to be eating the rest. 

“Well yes, she was speaking Remnant. That’s where she’s from. She cannot speak fluent other languages like I can.” As the other explained he nodded. He’d never heard of this Remnant before. But that didn’t mean much. He had not ventured past the close seas beyond the borders of Hyrule so it would make sense that there were other lands out there. 

“But you can understand me and speak my language. How do you communicate with her?” He asked even though she’d already technically answered him. Dania shifted and touched her neck lightly tapping it drawing his attention to it. 

“She had a translator. It was broken in the fight or she’d have been able to talk to you. I don’t need one. It’s a … really cool trait of my people. We can speak any language after hearing a few words spoken in it.” Sidon’s golden eyes glittered and he grinned brightly. 

He clapped his hands and finished up the fish he’d been holding in his mouth so he could speak. “Marvelous! Wonderful! What an amazing skill! This will come in most handy I am sure!” His bounciness was contagious and the female seemed to brighten up. 

“It already has. You did refrain from eating me.” Sidon’s smile dropped before he realized that she was poking at him, metaphorically, teasing him with a joke. 

“Oh my dear lady, I would never do such a thing. I might be an apex predator but I’m nothing if not a gentlefish.” He relaxed to jest back. After however long it had been that he’d been starved and dehydrated it was a great feeling to joke. He knew the situation was grim but one thing that he knew as a soldier was that you had to have a connection with your colleagues if you were going to win the battle. 

“We will find her. What is her name?” He asked after the slight chuckles had died off. Dania looked up to him and seemed to be charring one of the thick bones she’d pulled free. 

“Kitra.”

“Kitra! Splendid” He laughed as he shifted over closer to see what she was doing with the bones. He’d thought at first she couldn’t eat them but that didn’t seem to be the case at all. “She told me her name but I thought that she was telling me what she was! I feel so silly. It makes much more sense. She will think my name is Zora unless she is familiar with the Zora people.” He leaned over closer- Zora’s had no sense of personal space of course- looking over her shoulder as she sharpened the bone. “What is that you are doing?” 

Holding the sharpened bone up to him she gave a nod and reached up carefully pulling a hair from her head. “I made a needle. I have injuries that I need to suture. They are packed to keep them from getting infected and I stopped the bleeding long ago- I just need to clean them and sew them up.” She glanced over to him and motioned. “And I figured you could use some sewing up too. Or do your fins always look like that?” 

He regarded his fins and gave a sigh as some of the delicate webbing was frayed. “No, they are torn. I’m not sure that they can be fixed.”

“Psh.” 

He blinked at the uncouth sound she made and his large head tilted to the side. He attempted to recreate the sound in a questioning manner earning a nod from her and a repeat of it. 

“My dear gentlefish,” Dania laughed almost kind of mocking the way he called her his friend. “I am something else, I can promise you that.” She motioned for him to hand her his hand and as he did she looked at the thin webbing that just barely was visible between the base of his fingers. “My whole purpose in life is researching other species. I have become very skilled in medicine with even the most delicate of creatures. I can fix your fins, if you’ll let me.”

His head cocked as he listened watching her look over his hand. He pulled it back and curiously gave a nod. “Not that I do not want to trust you, but I am wary. “ 

“I completely understand. Trust is earned.” She smiled and moved to thread her hair through the hole in the bone she’d made with her teeth. 

“You are using your own hair? Isn’t it too delicate?” He asked assuming it was like a Hylians. And from what he remembered their hair broke easily. But the female shook her head. 

“No, my hair is coarse and thick.. uhm..” She paused. “There are creatures called… horses?” She said looking to him not knowing if the word she used translated correctly. 

“I’ve heard of them yes. The Hylian’s use them to ride or carry heavy objects.” Dania smiled. Whether or not they had the same type of horses or not, she wasn’t sure. Sidon nodded as she held up the hair she had threaded through the bone. It was thicker than most Hylian hair so it shoulder make for a decent suture. 

He moved to sit back as she shooed him a bit because he was a bit too close. Sidon settled back and watched as she tugged the sheet up to expose her thigh where there was a decent sized slash- over the top. That was fairly interesting as he couldn’t smell the wound. 

His eyes widened and glistened as he watched her start to suture the wound,with a hiss and a wince though she did suture it expertly. 

“You do know what you are doing. That’s impressive!” He bubbled and nodded watching as she leaned and snipped the hair with her teeth when she closed the wound. Dania looked back up to him and nodded. She started to say something when her brows furrowed looking past him. 

His excited eyes and smiling face dropped a moment before his eyes followed her gaze just as a set of bars slammed down sealing the cave off. Sidon was to his feet as was his companion both scrambling towards the bars. Sidon’s hand gripped the bars trying to pry them open as the female tried to figure out if she could slip through them.

What neither of them expected was the heated electro shock that shot through the bars sending both of them flying back. Apparently, her kind reacted to electricity not unlike Sidon’s people- or it could have been that she was still wet. 

There wasn’t enough time for him to really realize what had happened or what had hit them. The shock had him twitching and ‘floating’ in the depths of the abyss almost immediately.


	4. Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of slave owners make brief appearances.

A wine glass was held in nimble fingers as it was brought to a pair of dark plump lips. A sigh bubbled from Diosa as she walked with her right hand man, Oi, down along the hall. She was a slight creature- golden hair holding down her back, glittering green eyes with perfect poise and grace. Black paint darkened her lips and kohl lined her eyes darkly. Looking up to her Captain, the flame haired ‘human’ motioned with a hand to the cell. 

The hallway was long and damp lined with cells- some with regular prison bars, others with the impenetrable gusuhe, some with heavy metal bars. She was very interested in the ‘human’ that Oi had found. Just outside the heavy metal doors- a mask was hung signalling who was behind it. And this was him. 

Diosa grinned and held the wine glass out for Oi to take off of her hands as she reached up with the other hand to take the mask down. Her thumb moved over it, her black lacquered nails tracing the red outlines on the white mask. According to the tall man standing beside her, the mask was not the cause of his power but it seemed important to him. It was heavy and clearly not created by a machine or technology. She set it back on the hook and pressed the button to clear the door so she could see through. 

The creature that had her second in command so on the edge was not that impressive. At least not in size. He was perhaps six heads tall? Oi had stripped him down to nothing and had plasma chains holding his hands and legs tethering him to the wall. A stabilizing control collar was about his neck and even on top of that her captain had decided to keep him sedated. 

“He is powerful enough to warrant this?” She asked turning her green eyes up to Oi who was only a bit shorter than this… human. Oi’s closed eyes looked between the door and back to his superior and a silent eyebrow arched. The phaser in his mouth, that looked too much like a child’s pacifier, shifted and his head cocked back in challenge. His head jerked towards the door inviting her to see for herself if she was so uncertain. 

Diosa frowned at his show of insolence but gave a nod. Taking a deep breath she steeled her excitement. If this creature was strong enough to make Oi get cocky and highbred on her, then he was definitely going to be one of her better assets. “ Open the door Oi. I want to talk to him.”

Oi gave a snort but the door opened and he stood guard as the diminutive superior walked in. Her pointed heels clacked as she crossed over to where the male creature was slumped, dark brown hair matted and falling in his face. She knelt down in front of him- a soft hand gripping his chin and turning his face up so she could get a better look at him. He was not a bad looking creature. Though xenos were not her tastes, even if he looked much more like her than others. She brought a stiletto nail up and brought it from his cheekbone along down to his jaw until icy blue eyes opened and looked at her. 

“Ah there you are…” Her dark lips curled into a warm smile as her hand cupped the side of his face the other holding his jaw. Even through his drunken sedation, there was still a power behind his eyes, raw primal rage seemed to boil inside of im but it couldn’t fester to the surface thanks to Oi’s preparedness. “You’re a pretty thing aren’t you?” Her eyes looked over his face searching it before she brushed his hair back and looked over him. Such a strange physique but a nice one. From the report she’d read- he had demonstrated speed and agility that would match his lithe frame. A scar, simple yet jagged tore down from the corner of his mouth along his jaw and around to the back of his neck- as if something had burned him. 

Just as she leaned in to get a better look, her face close enough that he’d be able to feel her breath on his skin she let out a shriek and stumbled back. Her hand wiped across her face in disgust where the thing had dared to spit on her. She stood up and frowned flinging his saliva from her hand as she glared. For a moment she forgot to speak through the translator and in Tchzibakian told him how his mother was a butter churn. It was not an insult that translated well. Her hand cracked with a loud sound across his face sending his head snapping to the side before it lulled back down weakly. “How dare you?!” The petite blonde growled in a rare moment of raw emotion. She curled her nose up at him and moved to step back.

“I will break you of that. I have broken all of my combatants. If Oi’s men cannot break that stubborn streak I will handle you myself until you are eating out of my hand and cannot survive without my touch,” As she threatened him an odd sensation started to wash over her. Something crawling beneath her skin like parasites and suddenly, taking her completely off guard, her body lurched forward towards him chest first as her arms bent backwards in painful angles. Her eyes were wide as jolting pain worked through her as it felt like her blood was trying to rip through her skin. 

Just as quickly as she had jolted forward, she fell to the floor in a slump, hair disheveled falling around her face. The captive shook and convulsed as her captain triggered the control collar rendering the captives powers moot. As Diosa got to her feet she stumbled over against Oi, her pointed nails digging into his bare chest. Never had she felt such power before as the door was slammed shut behind her. 

Oi’s gloved hands settled on his superior’s slight shoulders as she shook. His eyes cracked open as he looked down at her in concern before she looked up to him. Mixed along with the terror in her eyes was pure undiluted excitement. She stood up on the toes of her shoes and jerked the captain down by the neck as she settled back bringing him to her level. “I have never tasted such power… the fights are just the beginning with this one.” She grinned dangerously, her eyes bubbling with erratic thoughts. Her hand snatched the phaser from Oi’s mouth and kissed him hard before pulling back. She shoved the phaser back in as he stood stooped over staring at her with his eyes actually wide open. 

Diosa wandered off quickly spouting mutterings to herself about how wonderful the new pet was. Oi snorted and shook his head face returning to normal as he looked back into the human. He turned the door back solid and continued his rounds through the prison. This was the main difference between Diosa’s prized fighters she kept and the ones that were sold off to Giana. Diosa’s fighters were restrained, trained and brainwashed to be soldiers for her. Giana’s fighters were treated more like specimens in a zoo with lavish enclosures, specialized diets and high expectations.  
One similarity between the two though- was they both had started utilizing the control collars. Oi had designed them himself utilizing some of the same technology that contained his power. 

Finishing up his rounds he locked down all of the rooms on this floor before he headed to the next floor. 

***~~~***~~~***

Sidon let out a breath as he shook his head coming around. The bubbles left his gills and his head raised. He was in water. Blinking his eyes open his hands came out and then he growled as his hands rested against the glass. Looking around there wasn’t a clear exit only a tube with a ceiling and floor that he was in. 

“Oh splendid! Wonderful!” Sidon’s gold eyes snapped over to the creature that was speaking and he was surprised that he could understand him. Sidon looked over the creature- noting that the regalia that he dawned wasn’t much different from his own although there was much more… clothing wise. Bright purple pupil less eyes were glittering and the tall beast’s hands were patting together excitedly. “You are marvelous! I was told you are royalty? Can you understand me?” 

“Release me.” He growled. It served two purposes- one to show that yes in fact he could understand him and two he wanted out. 

The blue hued male looked at him and arched a hairless brow.”Oh,yes yes.” A hand with too many fingers waved at Sidon dismissively. “ In due time.” The other smiled before stepping and looking to one of his keepers. Clearly the sames species of the male, except this one was smaller and pink in color with the same purple eyes. Much smaller. Something was said between the two in a language he couldn’t understand before the male turned back to him. 

“I am so excited to have such a specimen in my collection. All of the data we received on you said that you would be an excellent addition. I am Giana-” Another flourish of his hand, throwing back a cape that had not been intheway. He bowed and laughed as he stood back up and Sidon hated him. “The owner of this fantastic menagerie. I will be by your enclosure often to speak with you and check in on you. You will be content and healthy here. My staff will do their best to keep you comfortable.” Giana said with a laugh as he walked up to the tube that Sidon was kept in. 

“I want to go back to my people.” 

“Oh! Of course! But that will come in time! I need you to acclimate to the new environment and the other species in your enclosure. Then I can reunite you with the female of your species. “

“...what?!” Sidon demanded his fist hitting the glass, the water streaming bubbles upward from the force but the material didn’t move or crack. “You have one of my people!? Where is she?! I demand you tell me and bring her to me!?”

Giana dismissively waved his hand again. “Of course, of course. Later on though. We are working on bringing her back up to speed. She didn’t bounce back quite as quickly as you did you see.”

“....” Sidon snarled as he realized that the female Zora they were talking about was hurt. Though his blood flushed hot as more memories came flooding back to him. The feeling of electricity shooting through his body and the strangled scream of Neiha beside him in the water when the shock arrow landed. His heart wrenched as his jaw fell slack slightly. The female Zora they had… it had to be Neiha… it had to be her right?

Giana seemed to read the prince easily as he let out a boisterous laugh, his head flying back as he held his gut. He shook a finger as Sidon’s rage started to build at this other’s laughter. Giana perched his fists on his hips a lazy furry tail swishing behind him. “I understand now. The female is important to you?” He asked without having to ask completely he knew just by the pallid look the other took on that she was something to him. “Was she your sister, possibly? You’re daughter? A lover perhaps?”

When Sidon’s eyes shifted unintentionally, Giana took in a gasp and grinned brightly- short dull teeth filling his mouth. 

“That’s it isn’t it?!” He began patting his hands again in excitement. “Wonderful! Splendid! A mated pair I couldn’t be more excited. “ Giana motioned to the pink female he’d spoken to earlier. Again a conversation was exchanged in the foreign tongue. Giana said nothing further and left out, very clearly proud of himself for whatever the conversation happened to have included. 

The water drained around him and the pink thing moved over looking up to him. She spoke quietly explaining that the water would be drained and the tube would raise. He’d be expected to obediently walk back to his enclosure with her. This one seemed meek and almost kind. Perhaps he could reach her. Perhaps he could make a connection. 

“Please, I need to see Neiha” He said with a soft regal tone. “I have to know that she’s alright and we need to get out of here.” Sidon sighed as her purple eyes didn’t seem to respond much to his words or his pleading. 

“She is safe. She is healing. We will bring her to you once you’ve earned such a reward. “ The tube raised once the water was gone and Sidon attempted to bolt only crumple to the ground as pain shot through his limbs like thousand of heated needles. The pink one walked over with loud clacking heels and looked down at him. “You collar prevents you from escaping, from attacking without order and can be used to distribute punishment if the need arises. Each time you need to be punished the punishment level will increase up to the point of permanent paralyzation. 

Through tear filled eyes he looked up to her and Sidon let her words sink in. The pink one smiled to him and he could have almost thought it was an attempt to comfort or assure him but it did nothing of the sort. He pushed his massive body to his hands and knees and coughed.  
“I understand that it is painful but you must get up and come back to your enclosure.” Her hand even reached out and touched him, though he did manage to push it off roughly as he got to his feet and looked down at the short creature that hit him at almost waist high. 

“Show me the way back and do not touch me again. “ He had tried to be kind, but her vacant expression and the manner in which she spoke- she didn’t seem him as a being. He was just another animal, a beast, in their show. 

The female nodded and walked ahead of him leading the way. Though, he pondered why only one was left alone with him as large as he was- regardless of the collar about his neck that his fingers played over. Though the moment they passed through the door at least four times as wide as he and probably just that much taller the pink female was joined by a larger male and two larger males flanked them. It was interesting, whatever his species was their coloring was as variant as the Zora’s coloring. 

Keen eyes drank in all of the information that he could. The halls they wound through reminded him of the twisting turning paths that littered the Domain. Winding this way and that, paths branching out randomly with large doors scattered about as well. There were signs of course but they were written in a language he couldn’t understand. He kept his eyes peeled for any sign of a way out, Neiha or others that might could help such as Kitra or Dania. 

He was surprised when he was lead to a huge door along the wall of a massive circular room. He frowned as she looked to him and made a motion for him to stand in front of the door. He did so cautiously, curiously waiting. The pink one moved to touch what looked like a rune on her neck and it lit up. When it did so, the door opened. Sidon watched with wide eyes, marveled at the silence of the technology. This was definitely the work of the Sheikah. 

Before he could marvel much further the three large male whatevers shoved him forward and he found himself back in the enclosure from earlier. He turned just as the door slammed shut, sealing him back into the enclosure. 

Moving away from the door, his hands jerked up to grip the collar trying to wrench it off only to be thrown backwards onto the ground with the pain that seemed to bounce off of his scales. Panting and writhing, his felt like his skin was going to split open and his claws were clamped around the collar. He couldn’t pry them off as the pain surged through him constricting his muscles.

Suddenly with a flash of blurred colors, hands were on his wrists then in his hands, forcing their way into his palm. His gold eyes flashed locking on a set of blue ones that were just as filled with pain as his. Panic set in until he recognized her and with a wrenching jerk she stumbled back from him, her legs tangling with his sending her to the ground as well. 

Sidon laid there panting trying to catch his breath, his hands were on fire but she had managed to unclench them from the collar. Dania, legs still tangled with his, laid out on her back as well panting just as heavily. He’d noticed when she grabbed his hands, some of the pain lessened which made him wonder if it transferred to her. 

“Are you alright?”

That was an odd sound. He didn’t recognize the words until they were repeated but this time it was spoken in his language. He nodded numbly before forcing himself to sit up pulling his legs out from under hers and moving to take her arm and help her to sit up. “These collars cannot come off.” He stated. 

Dania graciously took his hand pulling herself up and a nod was given as she showed him the palms of her hands which triggered him to look down at his own. They matched in the burns that were bubbling up on the skin. “We cannot.. “ She signed before she moved to stand up offering a hand to help him. 

He took it and stood looking down at her and frowned for the first time noting that he was adorned in… clothes? Confusing as it was he surveyed himself looking over what they’d adorned him in. Metal coils over his hips with a flap of cloth hanging down to his knees that covered his back and front. He picked up the fabric and snorted as he looked at it. This was utterly useless- his people’s sexual organs were hidden, and didn’t need coverage for protection. Dropping the fabric his eyes went to his arms where matching metal bands seemed to decorate his arms. 

“What…” He frowned and looked to Dania with a confused expression. She was adorned in different clothing as well though it seemed more covering than what she’d wore before. He looked down at his legs noticing metal bands there as well.Once more his golden eyes shifted up. 

Dania took a deep breath. ”It… looks better for the public if you aren’t… nude..” She shrugged and shook her head. “This species-” She spat bitterly “Have no understanding that nudity and modesty are different for different species. There’s no reason for you to be adorned like that other than to look ‘pretty’.” 

Sidon blinked and in a moment in young naivety looking to himself and grinned- a fleeting moment of innocence as he very briefly forgot the situation he was in. “I look pretty?” He questioned before catching himself and his eyes snapped back to hers with a look of confused horror on his face. “Public?” 

Dania gave a gentle smile and nodded taking a breath. Motioning for him to follow. “I should show you what I found.” She answered and he followed her- his body aching and stiff from the days ‘excitements’. He was surprised when she dove into the water again. He looked around the enclosure. It was massive. There were thick trees and plants. It seemed like this enclosure alone would take at least a day to go from one side to the other. He dove into the water behind her, and found that the cloth between his legs was very annoying as it almost immediately wrapped around his legs. He untangled himself and looked about the water for her. 

A quick and powerful thrust forward and he was beside her. She nodded to him and motioned for him to follow and took off in her lizalfos manner of swimming. He kept up with her easily though it wasn’t a race. However, if the situation were different he would have liked to race her. He was certain it would have proven to be great fun. 

She swam through the stone columns and caverns stopping upright leaning around one of them. He came to a stop near her leaning against the column behind her and glancing down to the female. She glanced up at him as he was almost literally against her back. Apparently, she was unphased by the proximity and pointed around the column. 

Leaning around the corner, he blinked a moment and looked down as she moved one of his side fins out of the way. Apparently as he leaned around over her, it almost got caught on her horn. He gave her a pat on the head in thanks before turning his eyes back to where she was pointing. Eyes focused in on what he thought was … well what it actually was. It was a glare, reflection of glass where they were in a giant aquarium. He started around the column, slinking past her only for her hand to reach out and grab the fin of his tail. His eyes were not happy when they snapped back to look at her. Without a word- her hand let go of his tail and she shook her head to him. 

Of course, she wouldn’t have known the protocols and permissions around the tail (let alone the royal tail) but at least she did let go. He could forgive that discretion. He flashed her a reassuring smile, one that he knew could make Zora and Hylians both calm down immediately. “Don’t worry my friend! I’m just going to go look.” Still she shook her head and he gave her another pat on the head before swimming over. 

He had to get fairly close to the glass to be able to see out due to the glare; but when he did he drew in a breath. Outside of the glass, he could see a very wide hall with what looked to be another enclosure on the opposite side. 

The shark-like zora lowered his gaze and just outside of the thick glass he saw them. There were creatures- the same species as the male Giana and the pink quiet female. It seemed there were all ages- families, couples all shapes and sizes. His heart leapt with excitement. Perhaps these could help him out of here. He swam lower to the glass where it seemed their walking area stopped. The enclosure continued on another fifty to sixty feet or so- Sidon was guessing so that the patrons could look down into the swimming area. 

Approaching the glass his hand settled on it just near a family with two small little ones and a couple of older young ones. He offered his normal smile which seemed to titillate the children but their parents didn’t seem so… excited. Perhaps it was the teeth- he recalled their kind had short dull teeth. 

“Can you help me?” He spoke loud enough hoping that they could hear him through the glass. They couldn’t though- unfortunately. Even if they could all they would hear would be growls and snarls- nothing that would sound like their language. His smile faltered slightly as he looked to the mother and father and repeated his question as they started to guide their children to the next exhibit. “No, wait. Please, my friends..” He followed them until a column cut him from following them. Sidon shook his head and swam back to the center looking for someone else that could help them. So many passed but none listened. None seemed to understand and even if they showed the slightest bit of concern for his distress they only shuffled onward to gawk at the next innocent creature. 

Annoyance and agitation started to fill his gills. Letting out a stream of bubbles he persisted. In the back of his mind, he was aware of the change in the water signaling that Dania had surfaced for air before sinking back into the water. He was somewhat aware that she was keeping an eye on him- watching him from a distance. She could at least help him. 

He drew in a gulp of water when he spotted Giana on the other side of the glass and… a certain slave trader on his arm. Sidon’s blood did boil at that point. That .. that FEMALE.. had hurt his Neiha! And had kept her from him! There was no telling what horrid things that were being done to her! 

Sidon swam over to where they were demanding their attention. It seemed to have worked and the two turned towards him. With a twisted grin pulling at her dark lips, Diosa released Giana’s arm and walked towards the glass. Giana was grinning in pride and.. yep. Sidon hated him. 

He hated the female as well as he demanded, once again, fruitlessly for them to release him and everyone they’d enslaved. He made promises that were muffled and lost in the water that they would pay for what they’ve done and that they’d be sorry. His threatening motions were clear but it only seemed to make the grin broader. He was irate and the itch behind his eyes was growing. He aggressively and violently, with a sudden ferocity, slammed his fist into the thick gusuhe glass. 

He hit it again, and again, the violence and tantrum doing nothing but making Diosa grin wider as she turned to GIana and began to talk with him. Sidon wanted to get his hands on them. He wanted to sink his teeth into her neck and rip the muscles straight out. He only paused when there was a sudden warmth pressed against his back. He blinked with wide eyes as arms wrapped around his waist about the time that hooves appeared on either side of his hips and pushed against the glass. 

Sidon was very unhappy that he was wrenched from the glass and when she released him he glared at Dania. The other blew bubbles from her nose at him and swam quickly back towards the shore. 

He beat her there- exploding from the water and turning back on her. Immediately when she pulled herself up he was in front of her. “What did you do that for?!” He demanded pointing aggressively at the water. Dania frowned looking up to him and shaking her head. 

“Because you were going to hurt yourself!” She snapped back and shrugged. “You won’t break that gusuhe glass!” Dania explained with a sigh aggressively pointing back towards the water as well. “Look at your hand!”

“That doesn’t matter!” He explained in exasperation as suddenly his scaled hands were gripping her shoulders. “They have Neiha, they have more of my people. We have to get out and save them.” He was shaking her slightly and Dania stared up at him feeling the strength in his hand. Dania stepped back from his grip and she took the hand that had been pummeling the glass. 

“Come.. I promise you we will get out of this. We will save them.” She said and grabbed his wrist. “Let me get your hand cleaned up. We need a plan.” Rational. 

Sidon let out a breath and gave a nod as he closed his hand. It was already swelling and stiff. She was being rational. And she was right. She had a stake in this too, things that were dear to her as well. He had to remember that. 

He allowed her to tug him along to a clearing that had been covered over with sticks and branches. It seems she’d made it, not trusting the premade home that was provided for them. That was smart. He wouldn’t have gone back in there either. As she sat down under the overhang, he sat down beside her handing his hand over to her. 

Dania took his hand and started to clean it carefully with water from a bucket she’d seemingly collected. She must have been returned a lot earlier than he had to have set all of this up. Her hands worked carefully as her tail was curled around her waist. She was right. He wasn’t going to get anywhere by reacting so viciously. 

“Tell me about them.” Her quiet voice brought his eyes back to her and his head tilted to the side. “About your people,” She prompted with a smile. “I’ve never met any other Zora.” Pride blossomed in his chest and the prince gave a nod. 

He gushed about his people. How they were all so strong, creative. They were warriors and had strong ties to their people, their royals and their families. They were fast, strong swimmers. He bragged on their soldiers and their artists. He bragged on the prowess of their hunters and the beautiful voices and actions of their entertainers. By the time he finished his explaining everything that he could about his people he was smiling like the shark that ate the minnow. 

Dania let his hand go with a smile as she finished. “You are a prince right? Royalty?” She asked and he gave a nod and his trademark grin. 

“I am. The next in line to be King. “

“You will be a good King.” 

The compliment came unexpectedly and it made his scales flair slightly as he flushed. Smiling even brighter he gave her a thumbs up. “I certainly hope so.” He looked over to her and then tilted his head to the side. Then his smile warmed and soften at the same time. “If Neiha agrees to be my mate, then I will be king sooner rather than later. Not that I’m in a hurry.” 

Dania looked up, her blue eyes glittering. “Tell me about Neiha. “ Sidon looked up and a youthful almost giddy smile tore at the corners of his mouth. 

“Oh where to start on my little guppy.” He mumbled to himself, hand going to scratch his chin. As he spoke on his future queen, he bubbled. It was clear that he was smitten with the young Zora. He told the story of how she was a saltwater Zora and had made her way inland from the sea searching for others of her kind. He spoke of how she was frail and petite and how there were at times where a simple embrace he thought would break her. He spoke of how she was different from the other female Zora. 

That caused Dania to catch his attention with a smile. “How do you mean different?”

He settled back on the dirt, leaning back and stretching out. “I am expected to find a queen, so I have female Zora trying to court me. Some that are no bigger than tadpoles.” Sighing in exasperation, he did give a light laugh. “It’s flattering and they mean the best, but they idolize me. They.. really do not see me as more than a bubbly, optimistic hero. I always have to be on.” He glanced back over to the other to see if she was following him and judging by the nod she gave for him to go ahead, she got it. “But Neiha? She was not like that. She was kind and very … well” His cheeks dusted a light blue as he flushed and scratched the hollow of his cheek. “A bit demanding. Very dominant. It’s unusual to find that trait in female Zora that isn’t a soldier.” He explained and looked over to her and flashed a bright smile. “You are easy to talk to. I’ve not been able to have an open frank conversation like this in some time.” Rolling to sit up suddenly, his hand motioned to her. “And now you, tell me of your Kira.” 

That earned him a blink and then a grin. “Kitra,” She corrected with a chuckle before shaking her head. “Kitra is not my mate.” She informed gently as her hand went to her chest and she gave a nod. “Kitra is my best friend. My dearest friend. We are like family. “ Her hand waved dismissively. “There are those out there that wish us to be more than friends, but we just do not feel that way for each other. Would we die for one another? Yes. But that’s what family does.” Dania gave a firm nod before folding her legs and clearly relaxing down into her own. 

“She is an amazing woman. She’s from a species called the Faunus. That’s why she has the dual characteristics. Her particular species is a Lynx.” 

Sidon’s eyes blinked and he grinned. “Oh! So perhaps she is like a hybrid creature like a Lynel?” That would make sense from what he’d seen of the small female in the cell from before. But when Dania shook her head and a confused look came over her face he paused. “No? Not like that?” 

“Not… not exactly.” Rubbing the back of her neck, Dania thought it over. “From what I’ve understood there … was really no cross breeding between species in that regard. They just evolved like that… a long side the humans who do not have the animal features” She tried to explain. “I don’t understand it quite myself but that’s how she had explained it to me.” 

Sidon gave a nod. It made sense to him. The Zora after all had always been and weren’t a hybrid species. He thought a moment and then leaned forward to pull a pieces of kelp from her hair unwrapping it from her horn. He hadn’t even thought it might be inappropriate but she canted her head down to allow it. Not that she needed to, he was still much taller than her, but it gave him an idea that she was used to being quite a bit taller than others she was around. 

“And what of you? You haven’t told me what you are?” He grinned before prodding. “Tell me of your people.” This is how he would solidify his guess. Her attention turned to him before her eyes rolled up and her face followed slowly. She was surveying their surroundings. Sidon looked up as well noting that the artificial lights had been dimmed and were off. He supposed that meant it was night time. Idly he wondered if it was real or just simulated in order to give the ‘public’ a good show. 

“My people…” She began as she looked back to him. Like him she spoke of her people fondly but there was hesitation in her voice at parts. There was something she was hiding. She explained that she was a creature called a Libelic. That her people lived in a heated place with rivers and lakes of lava. That they were the most comfortable in hot environments. She explained how her people excelled in technology but for the most part kept to themselves. They didn’t play well with others and the majority of her species thought they were above other species. Which, understandably, made it difficult to get to know others. 

“You travel then?” Sidon asked suddenly very fascinated. She’d explained how her people stayed where they were for the most part but she- she didn’t. She traveled. She learned things. She was an explorer but the word she used was researcher. It explained, simply enough, how she was able to mend his fins and speak his language so easily. 

“I do. I love to travel. I love meeting new species.” She sighed and suddenly thumped back on the ground as she fell backwards arms behind her head as her tail gave a flick. The white flash caught his attention as he leaned back on his own elbows. He sensed that she wasn’t finished talking judging by the furrow on her brow and the quick manner she bit her lip in. “But, traveling comes with risks.” Her hand came up motioning to the enclosure. “This being one of them.”

The prince sat up slightly and glanced to her. “You have been … in this situation before?” He wasn't a stupid Zora. He knew the inclination behind her voice and was justified when her head gave a nod before rolling to look at him. 

“Unfortunately yes. A few times. “ Her eyes shifted. “Not fun..” She mumbled before looking over to him offering him a bright smile. “But we will get out of this! I have gotten out of similar situations before. You help me, I’ll help you and we’ll get out of here and you will be king!” She pumped her arm upwards in excitement causing Sidon to bubble over with anticipation. He grinned brightly thinking of all of the potential ways that they could escape but her voice broke his concentration and he blinked to her. “But for now, I think I need to rest. They’ll close down for the night.. and first thing when the light comes up, we’ll make a plan?”

“Yes! Absolutely.” Sidon laughed before pushing himself to stand. “Sleep might fare me well, too.” He didn’t know if he’d be able to sleep but he needed to recover and heal. He walked just a bit away and sunk down into the water until he was almost submerged. 

“Sleep sweet, Sidon!” Dania called over to him as she curled up in a ball, making her long frame look tiny. Sidon returned the wishes sinking down in the water until just his crest pierced the surface.


	5. A beast

Ganondorf was not pleased The burly man sat in the cell uncertain how he’d gotten himself into this mess. He was still a young man. A fiery mop of hair hanging down his back. All of his regalia was gone. In fact all of his clothing was gone. Chains were about his neck, his wrists and his ankles but there was enough slack for him to sit as comfortably as one could in that situation. He’d been in a dungeon a time or two- but never in this state of undress. It wasn’t that he minded the state of undress- he had no shame and felt no shame in his bare form, but this was not under his terms. And the chains that bound him were not of Sheikah magic or any technology he was familiar with. 

Growling his eyes darted around the small room barely large enough to hold him. If he had only restrained himself… His head thumped back on the solid wall and he snarled. Stupid. He had been stupid. It had been so long since he’d held a vai. It felt like forever, so when the sweet little Hylian Vai all but handed herself over to him with no fight, no chase and no strings, he thought he was just in for a nice easy non-committal romp.

He was starting to kick himself. He’d ignored the Moblin female in his transport cell earlier and when he woke up- she was gone, he was drugged and chained. And naked. Couldn’t forget naked. The Moblin had said that they could help each other. He’d never seen the female moblins before but it would make sense that they were far more intelligent than the males that seemed drawn to him due to the corruption that was trying to seed within him. He could have used that help she was extending but after being drugged by that little vai he wanted nothing to do with anything or anyone. It was more of a temper tantrum on his part, pouting because he’d been so foolish. 

He didn’t know what potion or elixir that the vai had painted on her lips to poison him but that could have been the only way it was done. He hadn’t drank or eaten anything after their meeting and while her lips tasted like honey he felt he should have sensed or at least smelled the poison. 

Ganondorf drew in a breath and closed his eyes. There had been a power coming to him begging for him to coil his hands upon it and let it consume him. Lulling him with the taste of toxic power. He knew that if he succumbed to the desires that tried to manifest that he’d be consumed. It was history that was written and lost of a cycle that was almost unending. He could feel the darkness gently scratching at the back of his mind and briefly he considered entertaining the gift- if only enough to break the binds that held him. He knew though once that taste of power came to him he wouldn’t be able to slam close the floodgates before he was overtaken. 

The thought that came to him was washed out of his mind almost as quickly as his gold eyes turned to the door. It opened and Ganondorf’s rage hit him, rippling over his body. “YOU WENCH!” He roared, jerking upwards and forwards, lunging until the chains were taunt as the worthless vai herself walked into the room. She was half his height and perhaps a third of girth and he was going to snap her in half. The rage that bubbled coaxed at the darkness within him- like a cat rubbing it’s back along a dangerous part of him. 

The brunette vai only grinned up at him with that delectable little pout and he wanted nothing more than to drive his sword through her pretty little face splitting it down the middle so her purple eyes couldn’t both land on him. 

“Oh what a horrible thing for a king to say. “ The woman grinned and walked over looking over him her eyes clearly drinking in his form. 

“You wicked bitch.” His tongue bit out the word in a vicious snap as he felt disgusting beneath her gaze. She was obviously sizing him up and it made him feel like filth. Like a common street cur that had been caught in a skinner’s trap. 

“Hm, yes, I like it when you talk dirty” The vai purred as her hand insolently came up and gave the side of his jaw a pet. This made the demon kink clamp his jaw shut refusing to speak further as he glared down at her. When he didn’t humor her further she gave a throaty moan and chuckled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “With your raw power and my intellect we will rule the cosmos.” She whispered against his skin heatedly before backing up. 

“But you have to prove your worth.” 

What was this? Was this some sort of trial? Had he already slipped into the madness of Demise, succumbing and swallowed up by the Calamity? This purple eyed Vai, perhaps was this one of deliverers of darkness? Confusion crossed across his strong features but he didn’t let the hate filled burning scorn fade from his eyes. 

Lies! Something screamed at him. His wrists and ankles strained against the bonds and he tried to lurch forward again. The brunette’s hand reached out- she was just barely an arm’s length away. Her fingers walked up his chest as he towered over her before her nails tapped on the collar about his neck. 

“You have to prove you are the strongest. You want that don’t you? To be the strongest? To have more power?” Her voice was like toxic honey, sliding thick down his throat and burning every part it touched. His attention drew down to her hand as it tapped on the hard collar that he hadn’t even realized was adorning him. His gold eyes snapped back to hers, the snarl and the low growl having not ceased even at her words. 

“How.” He could play this game. She was offering him an ultimatum. If she was offering him strength and power, more than he could get if he didn’t delve too deeply into the corruption- then he’d take over the throne and rightfully rule as was foretold. 

Her eyes glittered and shifted colors slightly. “Win.”

***~~~***~~~***

The artificial lights came up and Sidon sunk down into the water completely. He stretched out, sinking deeper into the water. Guilt twirled in his chest because he did in fact sleep. He knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty for being able to rest, he needed it after all. He needed to be able to recover and to heal so that he was at his best when it came to figuring out how to escape. Rolling in the water, he dove down deeper letting the water caress over his skin with a sigh. At least that was one thing that wasn’t different. Water always felt the same. With the crisp water working through his gills was wonderful. Breakfast sounded even better. He shot through the water contently claws sinking into one of the larger fish in the tank. Quickly, he bit it’s head off as he rounded and started to head back up towards the artificial land. Swallowing the rest of the fish without a second thought, he exploded up onto the water as per his normal at this point. Taking a breath he scented the air to try to find Dania as she wasn’t curled up where he’d left her. 

His eyes slipped down looking to where she had been laying and then to where the hoofprints seemed to walk off. He followed and then gave a grin. He could be a tracker. Like his Hylian friend! 

Following the tracks he leaned around one of the trees and started to greet her when he went quiet and shifted back behind the tree to watch. His eyes blinked wide and his lips formed a curious ‘o’. It was curious, she seemed to be perched on one of the many rocks and had one leg crossed over the other. It seemed she was smashing a sturdy piece of rock against the bottom of her hooves. She finished up and tapped her hoove on the rock and seemed pleased with whatever she’d done. He started to say something before she moved to sit at the edge of the water. When she started cleaning the fur on her arms and legs he flushed slightly realizing that she was grooming herself. 

The prince backed up and turned back around to go gather up more fish. He could provide breakfast and not watch her bathe. That would be the proper thing to do. The water enveloped him again and he went about zipping and darting through the current- keeping his distance from the infuriating glass not wanting to be observed by any of those wretched creatures. Humming to himself he gathered up several fish breaking their necks and backs easily and using the stupid cloth between his legs to hold them as he came back up to the island. As he crawled up onto the land careful not to drop the fish he paused. 

Something was off. The scent that wafted through the enclosure was different. He settled the fish aside and stood up, narrowed eyes looking around. Listening carefully as he tried to put his finger on what was wrong. Just as his eyes turned back towards where the makeshift ‘home’ was with the beds that they’d decided was not safe to go back to- a roaring scream cut through the air. 

Taken aback he blinked before sprinting towards where the sound had came from. Breaking through the tree line he stumbled to a stop. The beast he was looking at was easily four or so feet taller than him- it.. reminded him of a hinox- but it had three eyes instead of one. It’s large hands had Dania gripped in one as she thrashed valiantly. Her teeth were tearing into the tissue anywhere she could. Sidon only had a moment to take in the grotesque appearance of the creature as it snarled and it’s large slick meaty tongue laved over Dania which seemed to send her into a frenzied panic. Blood sprayed from the monster’s hands as her claws and teeth tore into him. 

Him. 

As Sidon bolted forward ripping up a rock from the ground and hurling it towards the creatures hanging snout, his mind pieced together that this creature was male. The dragging monstrous appendage that flopped between its legs made that very clear. The creature’s attention turned from Dania to Sidon as the rock cracked loudly against his head. It’s hand finally dropped Dania and she disappeared from Sidon’s vision. 

The prince hurled another rock at the creature, his eyes narrowing as he looked for the weaknesses. As it reached and grabbed up a tree- ripping it from the artificial ground and swung it towards the prince, Sidon couldn’t keep from grinning as the adrenaline shot through him. Bounding up he ran along the tree, his claws coming out grabbing the creature’s snoot and using the leverage to slam his legs hard into the beast’s neck. 

Flipping backwards in a graceful arch, he landed and sprung back forward. The ground shook as the animal coughed and hacked trying to clear it’s throat but Sidon didn’t let it regain its breath as his shoulder impacted hard with it’s gut. When it hit the ground, the Zora grabbed up a large boulder- easily the wait of at least three full grown Hylian males. With a couple of hard swings and some gruesome sounds and even more disturbing sights the Zora threw himself off of it. Gold eyes gazed down looking over the carnage that was left of the creatures’ head wanting to be certain that it was in fact dead.. He shook the blood and tissue from his hands and frowned. Blood was everywhere. It was hard to keep himself contained- but the disgusting stench that was the creature helped offset the blood. 

Sidon wasn’t a stranger to getting his hands dirty. He’d protected the Domain along side of his soldiers from the moment he was old enough after Mipha died. He’d fought bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos and even the rare Yiga. He was a prince and he was to have mercy but there was no mercy during war. Not on mindless beast such as that. It was in that moment that he decided that that was what this was. 

War. 

He scented the air trying to find if there was another one or which way Dania went. He looked over the blood on the ground. It was everywhere. He tried scenting the air but all he could smell was that horrid almost vomit inducing stench that rolled off of whatever this creature was. Stretching his back and rolling his shoulders, he quickly moved to trail her. Her tracks were easy to follow as it was clear in places where she’d stumbled, fallen, and scrambled. As he looked, he sped up noting that the splatters of blood grew until he turned into a clearing. There was a huge collection of blood but no sign of the female’s tracks. He sucked in a breath painfully through his teeth and his gills. “Dania!?” He called out and ran towards the shelter then to the doors that he’d been led through. Had there been another beast? Did it eat her?! Was she taken out of the enclosure because she’d been hurt?

He called out again a little more frantic. There was no clear sign that the doors had been opened again- there were the beasts steps in but nothing close to the door saying one went out. He doubled back to where the fight had happened he looked to the blood trail again before pausing and kneeling. He looked over the trail again and took a breath. Maybe she went to the water. That’s what a Zora would have done, but she wasn’t a Zora...

It wasn’t really a rational choice but she would have been close to the water. And the water would clear his head and calm him down. Letting the water wrap around him, he looked about. A scent came to him- spicy, chicory and coffee… with the scent of blood and the creatures mixed in. Dania! His mind shot at him as he dove down and started swimming through the columns…. He called out to her though he knew she couldn’t answer him if she was submerged. 

Winding around, he followed the scent and at least the blood wasn’t still flowing. That was a good thing. The blood was already coating his sinuses and he shook his head. Damn blood. He swam a little faster looking around before his gaze glanced upwards to a small crevices. Swimming up he saw the small silhouette curled up in a small hole. He swam up and his hand touched her carefully. Dania started and started to swim off in panic, before he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. Her eyes looked over him clouded in fear. 

Drawing in a breath he recognized the fear and panic in her face. He debated on how he could attempt to reassure her that it was alright, but before he could decide she collided with him hugging him tight burying her face against his chest. He immediately folded himself around her hugging her back. This was one of his options but he’d not known if this was acceptable for her people. At this point with her clinging to him and trembling in the water, he wasn’t sure he cared whether it was appropriate or not. 

She pulled back after a moment when she needed air and he released her. It surprised him slightly that she swam up, just a little to the left, but up not down and out to the open water. He followed her as she disappeared up on a ledge. His crest and dorsal fin surfaced as his eyes settled just above the water. Looking up at her, she pulled her legs up, her knees against her chest. His gold eyes looked up to be certain that he could fit. Certain that the small artificial room was big enough, he hauled himself up out of the water and moved to sit next to her. 

Well, in the room it was a little cramped but he reached his arm over and pulled her against his chest. “Are you alright, my friend?”

Dania didn’t say anything but pressed her face against his chest, her horns lightly butting against him. He gripped her shoulders, and smoothed his hand over her back and tried to calm her, to soothe her. He had been afraid as well but the adrenaline had rose above and seen him through the fight. He’d not noticed how small she felt against him. She was small and as she was trembling. Fear, how had she gone through situations like this before if she dissolved into fear like this? 

“I’m sorry..” She mumbled against the silky white skin of his chest. Sidon gave a smile and shook his head leaning back and pushing her back just a little in order to make her look up to him. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, my friend” He said reassuringly. Dania’s eyes looked up to him and her brows furrowed. His smile faltered slightly as he noticed that her eyes seemed glazed. He looked over her and gave her a slight shake. “Dania?” He asked and then she blinked as her head seemed to jerk backwards with a lot harder reaction than what his shake should have created.

“Sidon…. SIDON! You’re okay!” She seemed to suddenly come back to herself. He oofed as she threw her arms around his neck- her hands and arms missing his tail fin expertly. He blinked a moment and gave a pat to her back. 

“I am very okay. And confused.” 

She took a shuttered breath and pulled back. Looking up to him. She flushed and scrambled back away from him. “I’m sorry to .. hug you. But.. I thought.. the hunter.. I.” He was surprised when she scrambled back so much but he shook his head. 

“Calm down.” His hands pumped the air and he watched her as she tried to make herself relax. He was taken aback when she started to explain what a ‘hunter’ was. Her hands were trembling, her body was stiff and her skin pale. She told him of how the creature he killed was called a hunter and.. it did not have good intentions for Dania. Apparently the hunters ate her species- either whole or ripped to pieces while they were still alive. And being that she happened to be a female the hunters had tendencies to-.. well.. Sidon could completely understand her reaction. 

“I lost. I lost my childhood friend to Hunters.” That made his blood run cold. Her fear was relevant. Her fear was founded. Especially as she expanded on that statement. She’d seen her best friend ripped to pieces and eaten along with his mate. She’d managed to escape but hadn’t been the same sense. Dania’s eyes looked up to his, her pupils large in terror. To him she took a moment looking over him with furrowed brows and then back up to him. “I saw it.. I saw it when it came in. I smelled it first. I thought I could.. I don’t know. I don’t know what I thought. Maybe I didn’t.” She rambled. “But I saw it and this.. madness and anger.. it just filled me and I wanted to kill it. It grabbed me up before I could get out of reach and I panicked. I didn’t want to die.. I didn’t. want to be…” Her lips trembled and she looked up to Sidon. “I didn’t even realize that you were there until I had already hid in the alcove.. and I was frozen.. I couldn’t.. I couldn’t save my friends and.. I knew I couldn’t save you“ She shook her head as tears, lined her eyes and her voice cut off. His large hand reached out to pick hers up holding them in his as he gave them a squeeze. 

“I am so sorry, my friend. The creature is dead. I killed it. It will not hurt you.” He promised and then started to square his shoulders but ended up cracking his head. He dropped her hand to rub his crest looking back down at her. “And.. aside from hitting my head, I am alright.“ He gave a sheepish smile, hoping that his slight joke might make her feel a bit better. Dania looked down to his large hand that held hers before she bent down her forehead touching his knuckles. Sidon’s smile faltered and his throat closed. He didn’t know what that meant to her people but to his...it meant fealty. Dania pulled back and looked up to him and she gave a slight nod. 

“I am so sorry.. Thank you. I was worried.. after I became a coward that you’d been hurt.” Sidon grinned shaking his head to reassure her. He knew that she knew that they had to work together to get out of this. A friendship formed in the worst of times typically was fairly strong. Or at least that had been Sidon’s experience. 

“As I said, I am fine.” He said with a nod and moved to slip back down into the water still gripping her hand. “Come,” He gave a gentle but firm order. “I have fish for us to eat back on shore and you need to be checked for wounds.” He tugged her arm a little in emphasis until she slipped down into the water in front of him. He waited until she sunk down and started swimming before he rolled down over the surface to follow. If they were considered prized exhibits, why was such a beast placed in the enclosure with them? And why had they not made a point to ensure that either of them were uninjured or at the very least not dead? From a business perspective it made no sense to him. 

That was until they breached the water and there were … well he didn’t know what their species was called but the same as Giana- several of them waiting. Both he and Dania started to dive back into the water but the collars about their necks kept them from it. It wasn’t pain that shot through him this time, it was something different. Something he couldn’t quite put a name to but it forced his body to relax to the point that he couldn’t fight back on them when they tugged him free from the water. 

Glancing over, his eyes being all that could be moved, he saw that Dania wasn’t faring any better in moving. They were splayed out on the ground of the aquarium and the beings went to work. Hands were all over him and Sidon felt the embarrassment flare his scales slightly as his face dusted. They were pawsy and rough lifting his arms his fins, poking and prodding and touching him even in places that he knew that knew had to be inappropriate. Perhaps they were checking him for wounds, perhaps they wanted to help but they could have done so in far less of a violating manner. 

The hands left him but still he couldn’t move. He gathered that was for their safety as they continued to poke and prod about the other. She hadn’t seemed injured and certainly didn’t move like she was. For that matter he couldn’t smell blood from her after all, the blood he’d smelled must have been left over from that monster.. the hunter is what she’d called it. When it appeared that they were satisfied with their inspections they walked away but still left them unable to move. The sound of the others moving about and the wet, sloshing sound of gore being moved let him know that they were cleaning up the mess he’d made. 

He had to wonder- if they knew that the hunter creatures were predators of Dania’s people? If they knew that why would they put one in with them? Why would they put a mindless beast in with clearly sentient beings in the first place?!


	6. Challenge Issued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van Kleiss has his first fight and Sidon is given an ultimatum.
> 
> ~~~***~~~***~~~

Weakness. Weakness- that was all he felt. Van Kleiss could feel his power slowly eeking out of him. It wasn’t draining near as quickly as he thought. His blistered fingers dug into the hot dirt, the needle points scaping with an ear piercing sound as it dug into the rocks beneath. 

GET UP 

His mind was screaming as he forced himself to scramble out of the way just as a large boulder took his place. His crimson eyes flashed back over to the large creature he’d been thrown into this arena with. He’d seen it before- when he was first taken into this place on a backboard. He hadn’t imagined that he would be one of the ones fighting here. It wasn’t the first time that he’d had to fight in a dirt ring and the way it was going, he feared it was going to be his last.

The large creature, easily twice his height with a horn protruding from it’s forehead and an ugly half truck hanging from it’s face let out a deep belly roar. Van Kleiss spat blood and wiped his mouth with his flesh hand before he gave a quick survey of the situation. Not only was his eyes taking in the look of the silver fleshed creature but also around the wall of the coliseum. Any glimpse or glimmer of a way out. It wasn’t that his body was growing weaker, exactly, it was that the fuel that powered him was slowly starting to run out. His muscles were strong as ever, his endurance was fantastic- it was just a sporadic involuntary sudden lul as if someone had hit his pause button that was what gave the beast the upper hand. 

He couldn’t let this continue like this. Van Kleiss was a genius, there was no reason he couldn’t figure out the best way to- 

That’s it!!

The long haired scientist spotted his opening and instead of jumping and dodging and repeating the same actions, he lunged forward as the beast tore up another boulder to throw at him, but this time when the beast threw it- seemingly locked on the EVO- Van Kleiss was just over it’s head causing it to throw the boulder straight up. 

Van Kleiss grinned as the boulder missed him and when he landed with a heavy thud on the ground, kicking up rolls of dust- the boulder came back down breaking over the beasts head. When the beast fell out and backwards- Van Kleiss immediately moved on the offensive- his gauntlet hand coming back poised to drive the needles straight through its neck- the bracelet about his wrist suddenly activated sending him crumpling to the ground. 

Roars of excitement rained down from the ground as the two fight manager’s boasted loudly over the arena in an unknown language. Beings ran out to the arena once they were certain both he and the beast were incapacitated. He could only see the shuffling feet and colorful blurs. 

A familiar scent entered his nose and he felt like his stomach was going to spill up from his gut. Van Kleiss was roughly rolled over onto his back and through the flurry of fuzz that coated his vision he looked up to that diminutive devil that grinned down at him with black painted lips. He felt less exposed and vulnerable under her gaze now that he was actually clothed but still her gaze bore into him like that of a starved rabid wolf let loose in a slaughterhouse. His brows furrowed and he tried his damndest to move and get up but the only thing he could do was blink. Her eyes.. they were all that were in clear focus. And there was a hunger inside them. Burning bright and undeniable, even as he was shifted and pulled up to his feet by unknown grunts, her eyes didn’t leave him. He knew that look in her eyes almost as well as he knew himself. 

The crowd erupted in joyous entertained roars once more as Van Kleiss was apparently declared the winner. He was still incapacitated but it seemed like the control was eased up enough for him to lift his head- though the initial raise of his head was helped as Diosa’s hand tangled in his hair and used it to pull his head back. 

“Look at your new fans Van Kleiss…” She purred and it was a toxic sound. Though his eyes did lazily look around as the best as he could, as best as the bracelet would allow. He could make out nothing but blobs, bouncing and happy. His eyes turned to the beast he’d been fighting and watched as it was roused and carried off- also with a control … but this one a collar instead. 

As he was made to walk out, gaining more control of his body as the restriction was loosened, his vision focused. The metallic taste of blood still filled his mouth and sinuses and he could feel the blood rushing to different places that were starting to swell. His nanites would heal him easily enough but with him running low on them- his healing wasn’t near as immediate as it normally would have been. 

Diosa was purring to him, her sweet lies filling his ears and he started to figure her out. He’d known many like her before. They weren’t much different. Diosa and himself. They both wanted nothing more than power. He wanted it for himself through his own means, and she wanted it for herself and had no issue in using other’s to get it. 

That… was interesting.

***~~~***~~~***

Hours had past since the mess had been cleaned up and the white coats had returned and taken Dania away- though she didn’t go quietly. Willingly, but not quietly. Whatever language Giana and his people spoke, she was speaking it and it didn’t seem happy.

Sidon didn’t like that they were separated again. That meant that she could be in danger. It also meant that he might also have to get out of this on his own. He was certain he could escape but getting home without being able to speak the language could prove troubling- let alone trying to find Neiha and the others. 

His stomach had starting doing knots and his mind was going into dark places. So, in order to try to calm himself, he started to walk the perimeter. The cave where the fire pit and the beds were was nearby to where he’d killed the ‘hunter’. The trees around there were thick- far thicker than any back in the domain. It was very clear that the trees, foliage and rocks were placed in just a certain way that the public couldn’t see in. That was good to know. The other thing that he’d noticed was the fact that there seemed to be eyes watching them,everywhere except in the caves under the water. But it didn’t seem like the eyes could see into the home cave. He wasn’t for sure but he’d find out. 

The Zora froze with a deep frown etching over his lips as he felt the collar about his neck start to stir. It was just an awareness at first, the slight tickle of bubbles under the skin before he sunk to the ground with a grunt of pain fighting to keep his hands from snapping up to the collar. 

“Ah! Wonderful. He is doing so well.” That voice, that deep ringing baritone that had entirely too happy of a lilt to it. It was such a happy voice it would have been jarring, under other circumstances, at the sheer amount of rage it induced in the Zora Prince. The rage boiled in his stomach, a sickening feeling and one that he’d been feeling far to often as of late. Even during the hundred years that the calamity wreaked havoc, he’d never felt such venomous rage such as this. Fear, uncertainty- yes, of course. But not this raw indignation. The only thing that kept him from rending the male before him was the constricting currents of the collar that seemed to amplify the hotter his rage became. 

“Where is Neiha?” It was a firm demand. Sidon would not kowtow to this monster. He would not beg. He was royalty and he had authority. He WOULD be answered. Though his stance and tone seemed only to please Giana as he dropped his head to the side with a floating giggle. 

“You have a job to do first” The sing song way in which that was chirped out of those pointed beak like lips was enough to make Sidon’s face crinkle in disgust. Sidon realized that the size difference between the two and realized just how simple it would be to break this creature in half if it wasn’t for the collar about his neck. 

“What do you want from me?” It was a question that he should have asked sooner, and in truth, he couldn’t recall if he had asked that or not. That question- again didn’t seem to phase the other male. Giania moved to lead him out the door again- with two huge guards flanking them- and down the hall.

“What an inquisitive question my dear fishy friend-” 

“I am not a fish.” Sidon wasn’t sure why that offended him so much or why he had to quickly cut in to straighten it out unless it was just the principle of the matter at this point. Though he flushed slightly at the amused and almost leering look that Giana gave him. Giana only giggled again and Sidon was certain that at this point it was the only way the male could communicate was through fake amusement.

“Whatever it is you consider yourself then, what you are here for? Is to entertain me. Entertain my people. And survive.” He spread his hands out as he guided the prince with the help of the guards into a viewing arena. “I have provided you a very cozy environment with an endless supply of fish. I gave you a companion to keep you entertained and I will be bringing your mate back to you soon. All you need to do is fight. Provide a good show and enjoy life.” He grinned much to Sidon’s disbelief. 

Firstly there were many things wrong with his entire statement. The environment wasn’t cozy and Neiha was not his mate. Not officially. He was not going to fight and he was not going to put on a show. What would he do with him then? Before Sidon could formulate an answer or a proper rebuttal he followed Giana’s hand towards the viewing pane. 

Looking down into the arena he frowned as he watched a strange beast throw a smaller creature across the arena. From where he was standing it was hard to make out- until she sprung back towards the creature. It was his new friend Dania. He sucked in a breath through his sharp teeth and watched in concern but she showed no fear to the enemy. She seemed almost beast like, shifting between running on all fours and then back on her hooves for the best he could make out. Had this been under their own circumstances or a battle for their freedom- then he would have been cheering her on but knowing that this was done for entertainment he turned his piercing gold eyes back on Giana. 

Giana motioned to the arena again. “Your Libelic companion learned quickly. Of course, if she doesn’t fight, she will die. The fight is over when the loser is knocked unconscious or incapacitated. Depending on the severity of the injuries and depending on how popular of an attraction the losers have been will depend on if they are made to continue to fight or if they get to retire to their enclosures and to go about in comfort for the rest of their lives.” The way Giana talked about it, it became clear that this lunatic saw nothing wrong with any of this. 

Sidon looked back as he watched the fight come to an end. It didn’t seem to be a fair fight if he went by sizes but he knew that size didn’t always count in a fight. The Champion Link was clear evidence of that. Nonetheless the beast was the one that had fallen and Dania was clearly the winner, though concern heated his gills as he watched her sink to her knees, tails and ears dropping immediately. Did she win? His eyes were locked on as Giania grinned and some of his guards moved to haul her to her feet- and Sidon gasped as her head was violently wrenched back by her horns showing her off to the hoard of onlookers that cheered and roared in joy. 

“What is the purpose in this?!” Sidon demanded looking to Giana. This man who spoke of how they were considered his attractions! His money makers and yet he treated the winners like that?

“She won?” Giana said with a blink before grinning. “And you are next my friend. “ He said motioning for Sidon to follow. Though Sidon wasn’t going to follow not willingly- not while he was watching as the beast that Dania had beaten was hauled off and the libelic female was manhandled until she disappeared back into the tunnels. 

“You shouldn’t be so taken with the libelic. SHe won. She’s not dead and it is your turn to fight.”Giana said with a demand the happy go lucky tone of his voice disappearing only then jolting Sidon’s attention back over to him. 

“I will not.” The prince stated coldly. He turned and stared down at Giana as he felt the collar light up his skin- his blood burning but he held himself firm and steady. “I will not fight under your demand!” 

“You will.” And that grin and fake happy came back with a hissing of danger leaking into it. “You have no choice.” He turned his head to a wall behind him. “If you’ll look, you have very little option, if you want your female to live…” Giana said as motioned to the wall. Sidon’s expression soured before crinkling in confusion. The crimson zora turned to see where Giana was motioning- and the entirety of the world seemed to scream to a stop. His golden eyes widened and he was moved from his position over to the wall hitting it with the force of a stampeding lynel. In the gold water tank chained at her ankles and wrists- bruises and bloody welts across her body, Sidon stared at Neiha, his beautiful silver scaled Zora. 

Giana folded his arms behind his back and moved over to stand next to Sidon with no fear of retaliation. “Of course that is if you aren’t too wrapped up with the female libelic?” That was a cold and uncalled statement but it didn’t even reach Sidon. He was too preoccupied looking over Neiha’s form to see how injured she was and if she was in fact alive. Seeing her gills flutter as she breathed he turned suddenly to Giana very obviously moving to strike.

The enormous shark Zora was sent to the ground as the collar was turned up to almost the max. Trembling and convulsing he was curled in on himself. Giana moved to lean down looking at the other as his hands went to the fin flaps along the other’s head. “You will fight or she will be turned into the next fried snack at our concession stand.”The voice was thick and dripping with venom. 

Sidon’s eyes widened as he looked up at him- his muscles still contracted due to the electric currents painfully forcing through his body. 

“So you will fight…” Giana hissed before moving to pick up Sidon’s massive jaw making him look at him. “You will fight and I will give her back to you.”


	7. Lost and Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon's thrown into his first battle! There's tense reunion and a tender embrace- only one of which Sidon is part of!

He was an absolute savage in the arena as Sidon had watched him in pure awe not understanding how this creature could masterfully take down so many opponents so easily. The Zora watched the man, definitely shaped and built like a Hylian, adorned in a white mask and just the pants given to the fighters to cover himself. But this masked man dodged and maneuvered around the arena like he’d been fighting in it his entire life. Like he knew it from the very beginning- every boulder and speck of sand, every tree and shrub as the arena shifted and changed with each fight fought. Sidon could remember thinking the man was about to be crushed as a huge hunter creature was introduced only to see the hunter take a couple of steps before it started spouting blood from every orifice. 

The sounds of flesh colliding, bones breaking and the overall symphony of combat ringing through the arena was coupled by the coppery taste of blood that seemed to coat his very skin. The water that provided Sidon a safe haven was now his downfall as he was being thrown across the arena. The arena had been shifted for his favor he had thought, filling with water so that the Zora could maneuver easily. He was much taller than the other and with the water on his side he thought he would be able to knock the other out quickly. He’d been wrong. Very wrong. 

Snorting out he looked at the other. He wouldn’t have fought if it wasn’t for Neiha. He didn’t have to win but he didn’t want to be maimed. He could remember so vividly watching the matches that lead up to that one and hadn’t put it together. This man, this beast of a hylian could control water and thus was easily manipulating Sidon’s body. His arms bent at awkward angles and he was easily taken to his knees- of course he’d found himself trying to combat this man on the small bit of land provided as he’d been frozen in the waters both literally through cold temperatures and his body forcibly suspended through no actions of his own. 

One thing though as the Zora tried to force either the other to knock him out or put him in submission was that the other seemed to be toying with him! With the water surrounding them, the water that made up most of his Zoran body- there was no reasoning why the battle was still going. Was he putting on a good show? Going easy on him? Or was the other starting to finally tire after eight- this one making nine- back to back fights. 

Razored claws slashed out catching a span of light flesh across the masked man’s chest with the lightest spray of crimson covering the Zoran’s already red scales. It was a desperate motion on the prince’s part but it seemed that spilling the others blood was just enough to push the eight time champion to finish the fight as the Zora was thrown hard against the wall of the arena with just the throw of the others hand. The massive royal was tossed like he was nothing but another dried up leaf on the wind. The force of the impact cracked the wall, flaking it off in slight pieces just as his head fin hit the wall with it’s on sickening crack. 

Even though he wasn’t truly down for the count and if his life was in true danger he’d have been on his feet in an instance with all of his ferality hanging out for all to feel his wrath, yet this was the moment he needed, the opportunity he’d been fighting towards. This was the end of this fight as he slumped on the ground- though he wasn’t out he was definitely feeling the pain as his brain and vision rattled about and he collapsed onto the dirt. Perhaps he was more down and out that he thought he was. 

It was muted and fogged as the round of unintelligible cheers roared to life on the edges of his consciousness.

***~~~***~~~***

His entire body ached but at least he was allowed to bathe before he was thrown back in his cell. Amon wasn’t sure how the hierarchy worked he was only glad that he hadn’t killed the water spirit. Or maim them. He wasn’t exactly sure if he was able to kill them or maim them but it certainly looked like it. SO he restrained himself. He sat on the cot that he’d earned glad that he wasn’t tethered up any more like a beast. A towel was draped over his shoulders and for once he had pants on. That creature that he’d learned was named Oi had given him pants after he’d washed. That much he was thankful of. He was sore and exhausted since the marathon fights- back to back to back only to prove his worth to that stupid female.

His hand came up to touch across the three gashes that covered his chest now nothing but pink and angry scars. He hadn’t the strength to finish healing them and .. as his fingers- aching and bruised- moved across the pink flesh he almost thought that he liked them. Marks that proved he was still alive. His hand went up to push through his thick brown hair, feeling the sick rise to the back of his throat at the situation. Some worthless creature’s whipping dog, performing like a prancing monkey for the sadistic satisfaction of some unknown horrible creatures. 

He’d not even been able to find a way that could potentially even start to lead to a plan of escape. The weird creatures made certain that he didn’t have time to think of anything. He looked up as the door was open and he tensed expecting that tiny bitch. Looking up what he did see was…terrifyingly surreal and sickeningly familiar. He stood as a small human was thrown into his cell- her wrists and legs bound and in true fashion, stripped naked. It was the scars he recognized first. And then the eyes. Though the small former equalist’s eyes were wide with fear as she tried to push herself away and cover her nudity the best she could. There were obvious bruises decorating her skin and after all he remembered about her history- which wasn’t much but the briefest of flashes of her file. She’d joined his cause because she been violently beaten most of her childhood by an abusive father- not unlike his own but for the exact opposite reason. 

And here she was.. in whatever hell he’d found himself thrown into. His head tilted up looking as a screen flickered to life and Diosa came on. Her painted grin and cruel smirk almost made his stomach curl as he stood up, hands clenching at his side. He had no clue why she was thrown in with him but he had no intention of killing her if that was what Diosa wanted. 

“I thought you earned a nice reward so I found one of your kind.. a female.” She grinned sadistically as she canted her head to the side. “You’re a male and I know how adrenaline affects your kind. Have your fun with your female~ You earned her.” The screen blacked out and his brows set in a hard line. So that’s what they intended for her. He turned back to look over her- seeing her pale as she clearly heard what was said. 

“Don’t even fucking think about it!” The woman snapped as she tried to push herself further against the wall. The small cell didn’t allow her much movement away from him. He’d seen fear like this before but it had been a long time and a different reason. He wouldn’t touch her, not how they intended for him too. Not that he didn’t have desires and needs. It had been even longer since he’d felt any touch other than his own but perhaps the companionship. The familiar face and the sense of home that she’d have brought with her would suffice.

Amon moved over and crouched down and she brought her tied wrists around aiming for his head. His hands easily caught hers as his icy eyes locked onto her gold ones. “Be still..”

He was aware that the moment he spoke a sudden realization washed over her- he could see it. There was uncertainty at first if she would recall him- he was maskless after all and none of his followers had seen him without his mask unless his face was covered in the scarring lie. But his voice...It was clear that she recognized that. His brows twitched slightly before he gripped her hands tighter and moved to set them down. Shifting his hand down to her ankles he started to untie her legs as she stared at him in disbelief like she’d seen a ghost. And why wouldn’t she think he was a ghost? For all intents and purposes his lost followers thought him dead. “It has been a long time, Sister Inia.” He said using the honorifics that left a bittersweet taste lingering on his lips.

He could tell by the rigidity that went through her and the widening of her gold eyes that she hadn’t be certain but now she clearly was. He looked down as he unbound her wrists and in all honesty he should have expected something but the slap sent the quiet of the room shaking and his head snapping away from her. The silence after the echo died off hung thick in the air as he stared wide eyed at nothingness. He turned his eyes back to her- knowing that who he was and how he’d been raised had he not deserved that he’d have struck her back. But he knew just as well that he deserved that and more. 

WIth her hands free and the hard slap registered he watched as her arms covered herself and she flushed looking away with her eyebrows in a hard line. He said nothing else and only moved to stand back up. Shifting to sit back on the cot. He had not even sheets to offer her to cover herself. He could offer her his pants but that would not make the situation better at all. It had been so long since he’d seen a woman, let alone touched one, that the very sight of her had stirred a primal part of him awake. Of course, he wasn’t interested given the circumstances and knew for certain that she wasn’t though the thought was there and he felt guilty for that. How could he ever entertain such thoughts when he’d betrayed all of his equalists? Not only that they were both prisoners now, though he didn’t know how she came about being a captive as he was? He’d argued with himself over whether or not he was truly in the spirit world fighting the purgatory of the afterlife but knew that the pain he felt was too real, the adrenaline too on point. He was still alive and had no clue where he was or what these creatures were that he was fighting. 

“We…. thought you were dead.” 

Her voice was like crumpled silk- uneven but still soft. It was just as he remembered it when he’d spoke with her in regards to the propaganda posters and the missions those few years ago. It was enough to bring him out of his thoughts and his eyes going back over to her. 

“I should have been…” 

It was clear to him by the widening of her eyes and the unsettled look that cast across her features that his answer had taken her aback. He had lied for so long he was tired of it. So he wouldn’t lie any further. He thought just as they did- he should have been dead. And with the way his brother ended his life it was a sickening reminder that Noatak should have died along with Tarrlok in that ball of fire. His eyes dropped from her face to look at his hands, his fingers pressing together to form a slight steeple as he rested his weight on his elbows on his knees. “I regret lying as I did. But I had my reasons. I believed in the cause never once did I lie about that.”

His head came up in start immediately on guard as he felt the weight shift on the cot as she sat down on the end of it, still doing her best to cover her body. He looked away from her to attempt to give her some semblance of modesty. His explanations were moot at this point and forgiveness would never be asked of her because he didn’t deserve it. In truth this whole talking thing was strange for him- in this context- not hiding behind a mask or his powers but face to face both exposed and vulnerable though through different means. But what else was he to do to pass his time other than work his body out and train until he collapsed on the floor as his muscles revolted and locked up, refusing the further abuse. 

And he was not going to spend his time how that filthy bitch and her pet with the pacifier thought he should or would. 

“A-amon?” That voice brought his attention back to her. In truth he started to correct her. To give her his birth name but then it dawned on him that maybe Noatak died in the boat with Tarrlok, so instead he said nothing and just looked to her. There was hurt and betrayal written across her face and he expected that. What he did not expect was the look of compassion that crossed her face. 

Instinctively, he jerked back at the very first graze of her hand against his jaw, cold blue eyes and a hard frown silently demanding she explain herself. Though his reaction was only met with a matched visage and an even firmer look of determination. “Stop.” He was surprised to hear her speak and froze as he watched her eyes as her scarred hand moved to touch his jaw moving a thumb up to brush over the scar on his face and down along his jaw to where it disappear behind him. 

Swallowing thickly, the current battle champion sat frozen in fear of what was to come next. It was uncertainty, it was the unknown and it was also the clear knowledge that he knew he’d royally screwed up. Instead of ripping into his skin as he expected or another hard slap or perhaps punch that he anticipated her hand settled to cradle his jaw. 

“I know your name, Amon…” She said softly and the fear that paralyzed him chilled his blood and he waited for her to hit that point on his neck that would paralyze him. Punish him for what he’d done to the equalists and the citizens of Republic City, punish him for what his father had done. “And I know your story…” She continued and he couldn’t look away from her eyes. Something in them haunted him- something that he’d not ever seen directed at him- truly at him outside of his lie. It seemed to be compassion. “Your father… was a horrid man I know how that is. I know what our parents corruption can turn us into..” His eyes widened as he found himself reacting suddenly as the memories came back to him. Her file, her reasoning. She’d come to them off of the streets begging for a place to belong having run away from her family home. Her father was prestigious and a man of power in the city. 

Her family lived in comfort and had wealth that would leave her wanting for nothing and yet she’d been born to a couple of expert benders who had high expectations of their children. There were many details that were left out of her file and probably even more that he was forgetting but he did recall that the scars that littered her body hugging her curves and breaching her skin like they’d been painted on were suffered at the hands of her father. It was a cold breath like a punch to the gut that he realized that he’d found himself leaning his head into her touch. He snapped his head away and looked away from her. 

“Sister Inia, I do not dese-”

“No. Not Sister…” She interupted him with a firm tone but didn’t reach back out to touch him further. “You are not my boss anymore and I am not your subordinate… The equalists are gone.. the brotherhood and sisterhood is long gone as well.” As she spoke Amon’s guilt washed over him in heavier waves. He was certain he would drown in them having to still need to come down off of his battle high. When she quieted he gave a pause before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to finish his thought. 

“Miss Hiati, I do not deserve your understanding, your pity or your sympathy. I made my bed and I am atoning for my misdeeds in the ring here as owned property.” He looked back to her- his voice was always that authoritative bass but his exhaustion came through in his voice. Would he ever truly break and become Diosa’s lap dog? Never. But he would play the game and look for his way out of this place. 

“You misunderstand me..” He looked back as she spoke again, brows furrowed in curiosity unable to hide his expression- he’d been out of practice for far too long. “I do not pity you. I don’t understand fully either but… I don’t blame you.” Once more her hand reached out but this time took his own in hers- her other arm still covering her chest. Her hand gripped his and she nodded. “This nightmare now is far worse than anything we’ve faced in our lives… I think that can be a fair statement.” Perhaps that was a hint of a smile that tugged at her lips but he wasn’t completely certain. “But the way I see it, a hard slap for lying more than makes up for it when we’re both in a position where just seeing another human is more than enough reason to be hopeful.” Wise words. She was several years his junior and yet she seemed so wise. Looking to her petite hand in his, he squeezed it back and gave a nod. 

“I can’t begin to tell you how relieved I am to see a familiar face.” Amon said looking back to her and then he was certain that she offered a slight smile. 

She seemed to shift curling her legs under her to try to cover herself more. A thought shamefully finally came to mind and he looked away from her feeling like he was nothing more than dirt as he tugged the towel off of his shoulders and held it out to her for her to wrap herself in. 

Judging by how quickly she snatched the towel away, she’d been waiting for him to offer that. He should have done so sooner but he had been so shocked and stunned to see not only another human but one that he knew that his brain had honestly stopped working for far too long. He didn’t look back towards her when he felt the weight on the cot shift again. “You’re mask…..it’s in the Republic City Police Department Evidence Museum...how.. how did..”  
That brought an amused and soft chuckle from him as his icy blue eyes turned back to look at her finally with a true smile painting his features for the first time in such a long time he’d have sworn he’d forgotten how. 

“It’s polished stone, Inia, it wasn’t difficult to make another.” He felt the familiar warmth of kinship as his smile softened as her cheeks dusted with embarrassment. He shook his head. “With the power of water it’s easily… Still I can’t tell you how sorry I am for lying as I did..”

“A lot has changed.. back home. I don’t think your lie is nearly as bad as things have become.” She answered softly. He glanced towards the walls. There was a lot of catching up that he needed apparently.

***~~~***~~~***

Sidon couldn’t even grasp that he’d lost time until he felt the warmth of healing waters envelope him. How long had the water been holding him? Wait… he could easily feel the water caressing him in that oh so familiar hold but there was something else that was **holding** him. His eyes refused to open but still he fought against them trying to force them to take in the world around him but they would not. His lips parted as he drew in the salty warm water, his gills burning as his body worked without him even thinking- greedily gulping down the water. A hand smoothed over his crest and gently stroked along his head, another petting his  
chest and neck and he felt like he was a hatchling again resting so safe and secured curled against his sister’s chest as she cooed to him. Perhaps that was it? This was death and his sister’s loving hands were finally able to touch him once more. If he was dead then why did thoughts of his sister still wrench and twist his chest and the sense of grief paint across his darkened vision?

A scent filled his senses as the feeling of safety continued to invade him in the most refreshing of ways and he relaxed back into the welcoming embrace and watery grasp, the loving pets and the shielded essence. 

Dania’s own injuries riddled her body, bruises and swelling, lacerations and gashes speckled her frame and darkened what they called clothes with stains of drying blood here and there though all fresh blood had been cleaned from her when the captors actually took the time to stitch her up. She had been the winner after all. The scent of blood fresh, angry and red, had filled her faculties long before the heavy doors were pushed open and as par for the course she was rendered temporarily paralyzed so that she couldn’t move. 

Her eyes though worked perfectly fine as the sight of Sidon’s limp heavy form was brought in, sagging as they held his arms, dragging his legs behind him. If he’d been split open anywhere it wasn’t clear at the moment but there was blood clinging to him- at least heavy in scent. When the doors slammed closed and she was released from her invisible binding, Dania’d scrambled to Sidon’s side where he’d been discarded into the dirt. He’d looked awful- his crimson scales, having just recently started to return to what she could only assume to be their natural hue, were muted and ashen almost like the first time she’d seen him that week or so ago. Time was a brutal and inconceivable notion within the caged walls of the Zoo. Frighteningly enough she had no clue how to help him and even more so she didn’t know how to tell how injured he possibly was. 

Hooking her arms beneath his she carefully picked him up- though with him so much larger that she was, unfortunately, a portion of his legs dragged the ground as she took him over toward the water. 

Tugging him into it, she got all of him almost completely submerged before she settled herself behind him, her body beneath the water in the shallows up to her shoulders as she rested his head back against her abdomen. Watching his face beneath the surface of the water, his massive crest and tail setting across her lap. Her claws carefully moved over his crest tracing the scales gently before her other hand curled around to rest on his chest. 

“Come on, Sidon, you can pull through this.” She hadn’t been able to watch him or to see how he’d done but she’d heard the fight was a good one- and she’d only heard that through the mumblings of the guards. Her eyes scanned him as he seemed to relax, bubbles gently streaming from his ribs and his mouth. Relaxed… and he seemed to be healing. That was good.   
Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back on the bank above the water, relaxing as well. 

That was until a vile stench assaulted her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the options to start the next chapter are - Ganondorf, Kitra, or Diosa! Who do you guys want to see more of the next one? 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying my weird self indulgence! I'm just getting started. This is going to be a long one or at least one in a huge series. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
